Those Summer Nights
by Kryzanna
Summary: Summer's here and Naruto Uzumaki is excited about his family vacation! Pity there's a certain Uchiha who he instantly clashes with. New friends and sexy resort employees: summer flings are in the cards! Warning: Contains yaoi and Lemons. SasuNaru, KisaIta, HidaDei, ShikaTem, NejiGaa. RE-UPLOADED: originally "Summer Loving".
1. Chapter 1

**_Okeydokey, so this was one of my earlier fics that was previously taken down for mature content. This is an edited version. If you feel it needs to be removed again, please PM me and tell me so I can tone it down more rather than have it removed again? Appreciated. _**

**Gripe over. On with the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
Warning: Contains yaoi and lemons. Also; IS REUPLOADED so some of you out there may have previously read this.**

* * *

White walls; shiny lino; potted palm trees…this…_this _was what summer vacation was all about, Naruto Uzumaki grinned to himself as he examined the lobby of the famed Suna Resort; the five-star holiday destination of the year. He could just _feel_ that this was going to be a great vacation; pools, drinks…and a whole lot of babes…It was a summer to make fantastic memories that would last a lifetime!

Suddenly, he flinched as there was a piercing squeal of excitement from somewhere behind him and a flurry of red hair burst into the building, wrapping Naruto in a tight grip and letting out that god-awful shrill noise again.

"Kushina?" A mellow voice remarked from somewhere a few metres back, and Naruto's mother was forced to release her sudden grip on her son in favour of watching her husband struggle with their bags.

"Oh, sorry dear –Naruto, go help your father," she chirped brightly; but in a way that Naruto knew was more an order than a request. He grumbled and earned a sympathetic look from his father as Kushina skipped along the gleaming lino towards the front desk that was currently manned by a tall, slim man with unruly silver hair and a turtleneck that hid half his face. As Naruto managed to drag his suitcase closer, he realised that there was a boy; about his age; sitting behind the desk as well, looking thoroughly bored.

"Yo," Naruto greeted cheerfully as he finally managed to lug their bags to the reception desk. The teenager raised a hand in acknowledgement and sup nodded him, "You work here?"

"Supposedly," the man with the white hair remarked, and was about to add something when there was another excited yell from the front door.

"Kushina?" the cry came, and Naruto turned to see a tall, blonde young woman with her hair in four pigtails running towards them and waving, with a sulky redhead in tow behind her with their bags.

"Temari? Temari, is that you?" Kushina exclaimed in delight, leaping forward and wrapping the younger woman in one of her bone-crushing hugs. The newcomer seemed unperturbed by this. "Temari Sabaku! I can't believe my eyes!" Kushina burst out, stepping back a pace to admire the beauty before her, "…You, young girl, got cleavage!" Temari scowled playfully as Naruto's mother accosted the redhead with a hug; who did not look so pleased, "And you must be little Gaara! Oh Minato, look at them!"

"Mom?" Naruto raised an eyebrow questioningly; seeking an explanation.

"Oh that's right," Kushina smiled, "You would've been too young; your father and I used to babysit Temari and her siblings when they were little; you were still just a baby then! Oh, how time flies; Gaara, you must be what? Eighteen now?"

"Seventeen," Temari corrected, "He was a little younger than Naruto, remember?" The two women grinned at each other, "I never expected to see you here! On holiday?" Kushina nodded, "Kankuro got a job working at the bar here so we thought we'd come and spend summer with him. It seems like a lovely place…" Minato just sighed in resignation and turned back to face the white-haired man, who seemed thoroughly amused.

"As I was saying…" he continued, "I'm Kakashi Hatake, and I'm the supervising duty manager. If you have any queries, feel free to come see me. Shikamaru –" He turned to the boy sitting behind the counter with them, "Will you please escort our guests to their rooms?"

"You work here?" Temari raised an eyebrow sceptically as the bored teenager rose to his feet with a yawn.

" –Sometimes I question that myself," Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I wonder why we keep him around…" Shikamaru instantly took several keys off the shelves and headed around the desk.

"…We didn't even sign in…" Temari scowled, hands on hips.

"Reservation for two rooms under Sabaku and a reservation for one three-person suite for Uzumaki?" Shikamaru confirmed lazily with a raised eyebrow, "Rooms 323, 324 and 229," he added without looking at the keys.

"…That's why…" Kakashi reminded himself, "The kid's a genius. Don't need to keep a guest log; he remembers everything. Of course we have to keep a hard copy in case people dispute his word…" He chuckled to himself as Temari looked cross and stuck her nose in the air. Shikamaru raised a hand to signal for them to follow him and Naruto dropped back to fall into step with Gaara.

"…So, you're Gaara, right?" he inquired curiously, eyeing the dark rings around the redhead's eyes and wondering if they were natural.

While Temari and Kushina had been causing a scene at the front of the reception desk, there was a dark haired woman standing at the main entrance with her arms folded; tapping her foot as she waited for her reluctant husband and sons to retrieve their belongings from the car. Finally losing patience, she stepped forward and snatched her husband's cell phone from his hand and hanging up whatever business call he had been engaged in.

"Honey, that was an important –"

"I don't care," she sniffed, "Fugaku Uchiha, this is supposed to be a nice family holiday; and how can we spend time as a family if you're busy with _work_? And hurry up Sasuke; stop sulking."

"I am not sulking," her youngest son; eighteen; defended crossly, taking his sweet time with dragging his suitcase across the threshold and into the resort, "I don't see why you're doing this, mother; none of us wanted to come…"

"We haven't been on a summer holiday in years," Mikoto Uchiha reminded them, practically having to drag her family through the doors.

"That's because we don't like family time, mother," Itachi; her eldest; twenty-two, reminded her in a flat tone, being less subtle with publicly expressing how much he didn't want to be there.

"Nonsense," Mikoto beamed cheerfully, determined to not let her gloomy family ruin her idea of a perfect holiday vacation, "This is going to be a nice vacation, and you _will_ enjoy it; Sasuke Uchiha, do not glare at me like that –" Sasuke instantly turned his head away and scowled crossly. " –Fugaku, I will give your phone back once we get to our rooms; so the sooner you check us in, the sooner you can be back to your precious work," she finally sighed, once she had realised that the male Uchihas were deciding to be particularly difficult today.

Sasuke's mouth formed a thin line in the effort it took to not pout. He glanced over at Itachi, who he knew was disliking this just as much as he was, but was at least resigned to the fact that they were going to have to endure family trips to the pool and 'bonding time' that their mother seemed to think they needed.

"Oh look, Sasuke, there looks like there might be some kids your age," Mikoto pointed out in an attempt to lighten his mood.

"…I'm not a kid, _mother_," he muttered back crossly, spying several figures in the room that she could potentially be talking about; there was a blonde up the front with the loud red-haired woman; and a short redhead with them; and over in the corner there was a brunette with long hair arguing with a girl with purple hair. Mikoto sighed heavily. This was going to be some work.

"Neji, stop fidgeting!" Hinata hissed, adjusting her cousin's shirt for what felt like the thousandth time, "It looks fine; that's how it's _meant_ to look!"

"I don't like it, Hinata! It's too…_loose_ and ill-fitting," Neji complained, watching as a family of sour-looking, dark haired males, led by a cheerful female skulked past them, "Remind me again why I'm wearing this awful thing?" He gestured at the loose grey shirt and baggy black track pants that he was wearing.

" –Because we are here to have a normal, teenage summer vacation without the attention of the paparazzi," she sniffed, glaring at him as he tried to adjust the shirt again, "Now, hurry up and go sign us in…"

"I don't know how too," he growled moodily, "…My bodyguards always did it for me…" Hinata stifled a giggle and rolled her eyes despite herself. Poor Neji; he looked so out of place in such casual clothing; his hair pulled back off his face with a bandanna headband. He was so used to the suits and upper-class style of being a member of the next generation of Hyuuga that he didn't know quite what to think.

Hinata was the eldest child of Hiashi Hyuuga; the chairman of Hyuuga Design; an iconic brand in fashion all over the world. It was extremely famous and incredibly successful, and Hinata, her sister and her cousin, Neji, stood to inherit billions when Hiashi passed on the company. Neji's father, Hizashi (Hiashi's brother), was main financial representative and was considered somewhat of a god in the economy. All three children had been centre-stage in the world from a young age, and Hinata had finally demanded that they be allowed a _normal_ holiday where they could just be _normal_ teenagers. She wanted time without the entourage and the hundreds of suitcases of clothes and the people that fawned on her everywhere.

Unfortunately, Neji wasn't overly enjoying _normal._

"Stop fussing," she rolled her eyes, making to grab his arm and lead him up to reception when there was a large bang that caused both her and Neji to turn and stare in the direction of the main exit that led deeper into the resort; catching sight of a mop of red hair .

Gaara leapt up in embarrassment, locking eyes with a brunette male across the lobby. He flushed red and managed to stalk off with as much dignity intact as he possibly could. Sasuke just glared at the back of the blonde that had been rude –and stupid –enough to knock into him. Mikoto looked at him sternly and he just snorted crossly. It was the redhead's fault he had to go and trip over his bag like that! Itachi just made a chuckling noise at his expense, to which Sasuke swatted him.

"Boys, no fighting," Fugaku warned and the brothers settled with glaring at each other.

Itachi sighed heavily and turned around, only to suddenly be attacked by a blur of blonde hair as arms were thrown around him and he was practically lifted into the air. He let out an ungraceful 'oof' before being plonked unceremoniously back to the ground. Before Sasuke could react, those same arms were latched around him and he was leaning away from the embrace with distaste.

"…Hello Deidara," he remarked flatly, with as little enthusiasm as he could manage.

"Dei? What are you doing here?" Itachi inquired curiously as the blonde spitfire released his poor, resisting brother.

"Didn't your mother tell you, yeah?" Deidara exclaimed, "Mikoto! How could you not tell Itachi I was coming?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," she admitted with a smile, "Your father and I were worried that there wouldn't be anyone your age here, Itachi –" Itachi and Sasuke both looked at their father for confirmation but the man just shrugged defensively, indicative of a 'I had nothing to do with it' response.

"How come Itachi got to have a friend invited…" Sasuke complained.

" –Because he actually had friends to invite, yeah," Deidara smirked teasingly, sticking his tongue out and grinning when Sasuke tried to set his Uchiha glare on him.

"He has a point, Sasuke, now behave yourself," his mother reprimanded, and that just pushed her son further into a sulk by his mother claiming he had no friends. She giggled to herself and hurried her family along as the manager; Kakashi; requested they follow one of the employees up to their room.

A girl with pink hair watched the resort-goers ahead of her leave the room with a grin of delight on her face whilst remaining at all times at least a metre ahead of her parents. Maybe this holiday with her parents wasn't going to be so terrible; not with hot guys like _that_ around –and even that guy with the long brown hair didn't look too bad! As long as her parents kept their promise to only be seen with her when completely necessary, Sakura was determined to have the best summer ever!

Kakashi sighed in resignation as he saw a girl with bright pink hair wander up to the reception desk, ogling the Uchihas that had just disappeared deeper into the resort. He had the feeling it was going to be _that_ kind of summer; he could already tell from the small amount of people he had seen. His sigh turned into a small smirk, when he realised that maybe, this could be a little amusing; if given a tad of direction.

"Oh no, Kakashi Hatake, I know that look," Iruka Umino scolded, hands on hips like a mother warning her child, "No mischief this year!"

"Me; cause mischief?" Kakashi remarked, his eyes conveying his mock astonishment at such an accusation, "Never." Iruka frowned for a moment, before deciding that he'd give the older man a chance to prove that he was going to behave.

"All right…" he scowled, "…Just see it stays that way…" He didn't miss the mischievous glint in his co-workers eye though and had the feeling that Kakashi was going to do the exact opposite.

* * *

**Kakashi's always up to something! Summer vacation should be interesting**

**xx K**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's time for making new friends! **

* * *

Kiba's mouth was watering. He'd already had more than his fair share of the buffet, but he was still starving; even after seconds. A warning look from the staff behind the stands had told him that he should back off; but how could he with such delectable morsels within range? He inhaled deeply; the beautiful aroma of breakfast bacon caressing his nostrils and making him drool slightly. His sister glared at him for being embarrassing, but he completely disregarded this since the stingy staff member had drifted away from the food tables.

Slowly, he slunk up, grabbing a new plate and sidling along as casually as he could to avoid arousing suspicion. The was a blonde standing next to him in line and…was he stuffing his pockets? Kiba's eyes widened as the blonde turned –terrified he'd been caught.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that!" he hissed; immediately copying the blonde and stuffing whatever he could into his pockets; not caring if they were greasy by the end of it.

"Got told off for wanting thirds?" the blonde inquired with a grin.

"Yup," Kiba admitted, "Bitch, right?"

"Totally," the other boy laughed, "Naruto."

"Kiba," he introduced, and they both held out equally greasy hands and shook them, "Jeez, it's good to meet you; glad someone else thinks their portion sizes are too small…"

"What is going on here?" an adult voice inquired from behind them and they both froze; slowly turning their heads with innocent smiles to see a short, tanned man with a scar across his face standing there with his hands on his hips. His name badge read _Iruka_. "We have portion sizes for a reason, you two; we have a lot of guests to feed."

"I uhh…" both Kiba and Naruto fumbled for excuses, but Iruka just winked at them.

"I'll let the two of you off with a warning," he growled sternly, leaning forward a little bit now so that only they could hear him, "…Go ahead and take it; the portion sizes here are completely unreasonable –and the food is so good...Just look like I threatened you." Both boys nodded earnestly, putting on their best guilty faces before scrambling away from the buffet. Kiba bypassed his table and headed to sit with Naruto and his parents.

"Oh Naruto, lovely to see you've made a friend," Kushina exclaimed, "Even if it was by…unusual methods…"

"At least they have something in common," Minato admitted with a laugh as his son and the wild-haired boy began emptying their pockets onto their plates; Kushina scolding him for having apparently ruined one of his jackets, "In any case, dear; this is good; Naruto, you've been hanging around by yourself for a few days now; why don't you take Gaara and see if you can find any more kids your age?"

"I'm not a kid, dad," Naruto complained; a mouth full of pancake as he pouted; his father patting him on the head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," his mother scolded crossly.

"I was going to the pool a bit later?" Kiba offered, "You want to come?" Naruto nodded eagerly; carefully heading his mother's warning about talking with his mouth full, "I'm on the fourth floor; I'll meet you out by the pool after breakfast?" They shook their still-greasy hands on it.

It was about eleven by the time they had finished their breakfast and had exited the building to the pool complex. Naruto had picked up Gaara on his way and introduced him to Kiba, and the two of them were strolling around, looking for somewhere to put their towels.

"Hey, I think I see a spot over there –" Naruto was saying, and then he felt the words die in his mouth as he saw what he considered the image of perfection strolling past on the opposite side of the pool from them, "Oh. My. God…" Kiba and Gaara's heads turned in the direction of the blonde's gaping, to see a creamy-skinned female with bright pink hair and brilliant turquoise eyes flick her hair and settle down gently on one of the sunbeds.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming," Naruto sighed, his mouth still wide, "…Did I just see an _angel_?"

"No," Gaara offered unhelpfully.

"I _must_ make her love me," he claimed, ignoring the rolling eyes of his two friends, "Are you guys _blind_? She's so _hot_!"

"Yeah, she is," Kiba smirked, "…And totally out of your league…"

"She is not!" Naruto defended hotly.

"She is," Gaara informed him bluntly, causing the blonde to fold his arms rather huffily as he stalked off to find some sunbeds for them to chuck their towels on while they went swimming.

Itachi was having a lovely time sitting on one of the sunbeds on the grass; shaded by an umbrella so he could read his book. So far this vacation hadn't been quite as awful as he had assumed it was going to be. He'd managed to get a lot of his coursework done, and so had decided to reward himself with a touch of _Lord of the Rings_. His mother had demanded that he actually leave the room that he and Sasuke shared, so he had grudgingly set foot in the pool area. For the most part, he was able to block out the sounds of splashing and children and replace it with the fantastic words of J.R.R Tolkien.

Distantly, he heard the sounds of a pair arguing.

"Hinata, please, won't you go and change?" Neji was practically begging his cousin in a low tone, half attempting to drag her back to their room, "Really, this is highly inappropriate!"

"Neji, you need to calm down and _relax_," Hinata rolled her eyes, removing his hands from her and hugging her towel around her chest, "This is fine."

"But, Hinata…it's so…" He tried to find the right word for it.

" –Non-conservative?" she offered sarcastically and he nodded with a worried expression on his forehead. She folded her arms. "Take your shirt off."

"What?"

"Take it off, Neji. We're at a pool."

"But –" Neji glared at her and pulled his t-shirt off in a swift movement, throwing it down on the sunbed beside them, leaving him in a singlet, "Fine; are you happy now? Will you change?"

"No," she sniffed with a superior smile as he stood there in his black trunks looking aggrieved by this news.

"Really, why do you have to be so difficult? Do you really want all these men to _objectify_ you?" he growled protectively. Instead of answering, Hinata dramatically pulled her towel off from around her chest and dropped it daintily on the sunbed beside his.

"You're not the boss of me on this holiday, Neji," she smirked, "Father's orders. Remember your acting lessons; I'm playing the strong, independent female, and you're playing the passive-aggressive male."

Kiba's eyes practically bulged out of his head as he just so happened to see the most stunning sight ever. A beautiful girl with long purple hair had just seductively dropped her towel off to reveal possibly the largest bust he had ever seen on a girl his age before. She was wearing a purple bikini that clearly showed off how well-endowed she was, and her pale, creamy skin contrasted beautifully with it. Then, sticking her tongue out at the brunette she was with, she turned and dove perfectly into the pool, leaving the man there looking thoroughly aggravated.

"Hey, Kiba; what you looking –" Gaara looked past Kiba as he walked and instantly came face to face with possibly the most gorgeous male he had ever laid eyes on. He had long brown locks and big, pale eyes, and before Gaara's very eyes, he pulled off his singlet and threw it with his things. At the sight of that pale, clearly sculpted, defined chest that matched a handsome face to form a _sex god_; Gaara promptly skidded on a slippery, wet tile, and tumbled straight into the pool with an almighty splash.

After what felt like ages of being submerged, he felt strong arms grip under his arms and drag him upwards.

Itachi was roused from his book by the feeling of water flicking on his legs and the sound of something breaking the surface; followed by damp footsteps. He looked up from his book and promptly felt as though he'd died on the spot.

Walking out of the water towards him (admittedly carrying a bedraggled, fully-clothed redhead), was the equivalent of what Itachi felt was sex-on-legs. Admittedly, the man was blue; contrasting with his red lifeguard's trunks, but he had broad, muscled shoulders, and abs on his abs, and his blue hair was spiked up handsomely as he ran a hand through his wet locks.

"Sorry," he remarked in a voice that practically made their elder Uchiha melt (not that he showed it in the slightest), "Hope I didn't disturb you."

"Not at all," Itachi replied coolly; incredibly proud of how well he had managed to pull off aloof and distant and uninterested despite the fact that the only thing he wanted to do as the man turned was stare. The lifeguard nodded at him as he promptly returned to his book and shook the redhead once or twice to make him choke out some water.

"You okay?" he inquired, and Gaara blinked several times; hearing hysterical laughter from nearby. He snapped to attention and without so much as a thank you, stormed over to his friends to berate them for enjoying his public humiliation. The handsome brunette was nowhere in sight and he cursed himself for being so damn clumsy.

Punching both of the idiots did nothing to make them stop laughing, so Gaara just had to pull off his saturated jumper and make his way over to the sunbeds Naruto had indicated earlier, with as much dignity as he could. The squelching of his wet feet was an unwelcome reminder of his literal blunder.

Finally, the three of them managed to settle in, pulling off their shirts and getting ready to take a dip (or in Gaara's case, a second dip). Naruto was keeping an eye out for an opening to introduce himself to the beautiful pinkette he had seen earlier. She was sunbathing on a sunbed nearby and he couldn't help himself from drinking in her flawless skin and pink bikini that really left little to the imagination.

"You're drooling," Kiba teased, whacking him on the head and diving past to plunge into the water, "Come on, Gaara!" he hollered once he broke the surface again, flicking his wet hair.

"Try not to fall in again," Naruto snickered, earning a glare from the redhead.

"I know where your room is, and I am _not_ afraid to do terrible things to it," Gaara growled, but Naruto couldn't take him seriously considering he had just seen him fall into a pool in what he considered the most comedic way possible. It had looked so ridiculous it could've been on purpose; he could've sworn Gaara had hung in mid-air with a stunned expression for a few split seconds before he actually fell. And the splash it made…

A little while later, Sakura, was still oblivious to the attention she was receiving from a certain blonde. She was using her innate female ability to check out males from beneath almost-closed eyelids as they came and went, and was busy scanning the poolside for any lookers. So far she hadn't found many; there was that guy with the long brown hair –but she kept seeing him with the chick with the big tits –and though she hated to admit it; Sakura couldn't compete in the breast department. Then there was that guy with the red hair; a little Goth-looking for her taste, but still kind of cute; and the lifeguard would've been _smoking_ if only he wasn't _blue_.

And then she saw him; the future father of her child.

Or at least, so she hoped.

He was sauntering around the other side of the pool, hands casually in tight denim shorts, a black singlet and a black, short sleeved shirt carelessly unbuttoned over it. His hair was so black it was almost blue, and those eyes; even from here, she could see that they would look beautiful on her children. And what was better; he seemed to be heading in her direction!

Unfortunately, he stopped before he got to her and she cursed; he wouldn't be able to properly examine her body from there! She knew she looked good, so she was going to work it. With deliberate grace, she swung both of her legs to one side of the sunbed; stretching to push out her chest a little before ever-so-casually getting to her feet and waltzing past in dainty, feminine strides. She felt eyes upon her as she moved, allowing a little sway to affect her hips. As she reached the raven's peripheral, she tossed her hair a little to seem a little flirty and attract his attention. Having succeeded in her walk-by, she headed over to the drinks bar and leaned against the pole beside the pool, pretending to decide what she wanted; all the while unaware of cerulean blue eyes watching her every motion.

"Itachi, are you coming for lunch?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the way his brother appeared distracted from his book.

"What was that?" Itachi inquired, suddenly seeming to realise he'd been spoken to. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder to where the lifeguard was wandering the edge of the pool, looking out for the children. He turned back to his brother with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, so look who finally developed hormones," he teased, ignoring the warning look Itachi was giving him, "Ooh, Itachi's got a _crush_!"

"Tell mother and you're a dead man Sasuke," Itachi threatened darkly. Sasuke just sniggered at him as his brother's eyes drifted past him; back towards the life guard.

"Mother wanted to know if you'll be joining us for lunch; unless you want to stay here and stare at your _man candy_ –"

"School yearbook. Baby photos," Itachi growled between gritted teeth, "I have that kind of power," he added warningly as Sasuke's eyes narrowed in an expression of '_you wouldn't_'.

Neji was nearby and busy trying to dry out his hair while Hinata enjoyed herself in the pool. As he lay back, he remembered what Hinata had said about acting. He had to give her some credit; she was fantastic. Although, not to blow his own horn, but so was he. No one would ever suspect that he was really a cold, protective, stern kind of person; that was what the paparazzi would expect. They were waiting for news of a female like the one Hinata always was around the press; the real her; with a proper, eloquent bodyguard to match. No one would ever think that the pair at Suna Resort were the fabled heirs to Hyuuga Design.

Sasuke, having finally gotten his brother to come along to lunch, was turning to leave when he spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair standing over by the drinks stand, obviously attempting to chat up and equally obviously uninterested girl. With a small smirk and thoughts of revenge for bumping him in the lobby several days earlier, he strode over casually; ignoring the way the girls' eyes fixed on him –he was used to it.

Then, as he reached the blonde, he _ever so casually_ shoved him with his shoulder. It was done so subtle that no one but Itachi could've claimed that it was anything other than accidental.

Regardless of what caused it; everyone saw the way that the blonde lost his balance; flailed wildly; and toppled straight into the pool; much to the amusement of the pink-haired girl –whose amusement changed to annoyance when she was splashed by the water that shot up from his fall.

Naruto's face broke the surface of the water with a gasp and he glared up into the face of that smug, duck-butt-haired asshole he'd accidentally nudged in the lobby a few days earlier.

"Bastard!" he snarled angrily, shaking his hair.

"Idiot," the raven smirked –god did Naruto hate that smirk instantly, "Maybe you should be more careful." And with that, the smug bastard was just strolling off as though nothing had happened; and Naruto noticed the way Sakura's –he'd managed to get her name –eyes trailed after him. Oh god; he was going to be one of _those_ kinds of dudes; the assholes that all the chicks mooned after. Naruto glared; there was no way he was going to let Sakura go to _that_ guy.

He was jolted from his mutinous thoughts by sniggering, and turned to see Gaara sitting in the water with Kiba on the edge of the pool, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Oh go ahead, yeah, I fell in the pool," Naruto snapped mockingly, folding his arms. Kiba, on cue, burst out laughing –but was quickly cut off by the fact that Gaara had grabbed his arm and wrenched hard; causing him to plummet face first into the pool as well. It was only after Kiba had also resurfaced incredulously that Gaara burst into infectious laughter.

Itachi just sighed and rolled his eyes at his brother's childish antics.

* * *

**Feel free to leave a review! (And keep in mind that there ****_are_**** sequels!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reminder that this is a re-upload and was originally "Summer Loving". But that doesn't mean you shouldn't review :)**

**Warning for Hidan's filthy language!**

* * *

It had been a blissful last few days, in Naruto's professional opinion. As an expert at relaxing he deemed himself qualified to judge a good holiday; and this was so far turning out to be one. His parents had kept to themselves most of the time; glad that he had made a few friends; although they did insist that he join them for family yoga and most meals. They'd even met another couple that they got on with splendidly and were having dinner with them later that night. The two women had met while shopping in the resort boutique in the on-site mall, and their weary husbands had bonded over the fact that there was only one 'bored husband' chair in the shop they were currently in. The wives had been delighted to discover that they were staying in the same area of the resort and resolved to have dinner together some night.

That night just happened to be later that evening, and Naruto wasn't sure how he was feeling about hanging out with his parents and their friends.

In any case; the last three or four days kept his spirit up; there had been no sign of the black-haired bastard that had rudely shoved him into the pool in front of fair Sakura, so there had been nothing to dampen his fine mood. Gaara was still not entirely over his second embarrassing slip of the holiday; and Kiba was on the lookout for that chick he had seen that one time at the pool.

The three of them were wandering on over to the pool, when who should they happen to spy at the bottom of the stairs but Kiba's purple-haired goddess and the brunette she always seemed to be with.

"Hey, hey, Kiba; is that the girl you won't shut up about?" Naruto hissed instantly, tugging on his friend's arm and pointing down the stairs as inconspicuously as he could. Kiba's mouth instantly fell open.

"It's her!" he exclaimed in a whisper, "Oh my god, oh my god; I _told_ you she was a babe! Would you just look at the tits on her…" Gaara and Naruto just scoffed at him.

"Come on, let's go introduce ourselves; they look about our age," he decided, only to have both Kiba and Gaara pull him back, "What are you guys doing?"

"Do you _see_ her?" Kiba hissed, "I have _no chance_ with her! And especially if that guy's her boyfriend; how could I possibly compete with that?"

"You can't," Gaara deadpanned. Naruto just rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"Well, I'm going to say hello," he sniffed, "I'm sure they're nice enough; I'll even put in a good word for you, Kiba…" He said the last part wickedly, and Kiba instantly felt very afraid that his new friend was going to do anything but that. Naruto finally succeeded in shaking loose, but unfortunately his shaking overbalanced Gaara, and the redhead promptly stumbled on the edge of the first step and went plummeting down the rest of the flight to land in an ungainly mass of red hair, band t-shirt and swimming trunks. Naruto and Kiba stared for a moment before breaking out into hysterical laughter; running down the stairs to their friend. The purple-haired girl had a hand pressed daintily to her mouth to stifle a laugh, and the brunette was just staring at the heap on the ground.

" –Hey there," Naruto hollered, coming to a halt and greeting the strangers with a dazzling smile, "I've seen you guys around a bit; I'm Naruto Uzumaki –this is Kiba and well…" He gestured at the ground.

" –Gaara," the redhead managed to splutter out from where his face was pressed to the lino, "…And I would really like the ground to eat me right now." Gaara felt himself being hauled up from the floor by his two friends and refused to look the handsome brunette in the face –recognising him as the one that had witnessed his dramatic entry into the pool several days earlier.

"I'm Hinata," the purple-haired girl introduced herself, "And this is my cousin, Neji –" She elbowed him in the ribs, "Neji, be polite…"

"I don't want to be polite," he grumbled; earning a glare from her cousin.

"Oh, your cousin…" Kiba remarked, and Naruto could practically see that inwardly he was doing a bit of a dance with the knowledge that he didn't have to compete with someone as dashing as Neji, "Hey, well, we're just headed to the pool; do you guys want to join us?"

"We'd love to," Hinata replied instantly before Neji could interject with some excuse about why they couldn't. She knew her cousin and knew that he would absolutely hate being around such blatantly loud and exciting people, but couldn't help but take advantage of this holiday. And they seemed very nice; if a little boisterous. She ignored the dark glare that the real Neji gave her as she dragged him off after their newfound friends. She was determined to experience a real teenage holiday –and teenagers always made new friends at places like this! Maybe she could suggest they play Marco Polo or have a biggest splash contest!

Neji knew exactly what his cousin's mind-set was and disliked it; but resigned himself to having to go along with it. The corners of his lips turned up into a small, amused smirk as he looked at the redhead's back, remembering bearing witness to _three_ falls involving the poor klutz and finding that it was maybe just a little adorable.

Kakashi Hatake had watched the rather hilarious incident with great curiosity as he headed over to the room where the room service attendants were awaiting room service orders.

"Nara; you're up; order from room 324; she says to just go straight in," Kakashi called out, handing the order that had just come in to Shikamaru, who was lounging around on the couch looking thorough bored. He yawned and snatched away the piece of paper that gave the order and sighed heavily, taking one of the trolleys and heading over to the kitchen to pick up the order.

"Hey, where are you off to, anyway?" Shikamaru snorted with a raised eyebrow.

"Swapping to pool duty," Kakashi replied simply and skedaddled from the room, leaving Shikamaru and the rest of the employees to sigh in exasperation. It was just like Kakashi to just go and change what job he was doing on a whim.

Shikamaru rode up to the third floor with his trolley, tugging at the stupid white dress shirt he had to wear, even when it was hot. Since Iruka wasn't on duty it meant, however, that he didn't have to wear that black blazer that usually all employees running room service were required to wear. It didn't make him any happier though, since he still had to wear the starchy black dress pants.

He lingered outside room 324 for a moment, and then recalled that Kakashi had said to go straight in. With a sigh of "troublesome" he knocked sharply and opened the room, announcing, "Room Service."

A tall, blonde young woman instantly spun around, clutching the shower robe she had been about to take off to her chest to cover herself.

"I didn't know you'd be so quick –" the words instantly died in her mouth and her shocked expression became one of annoyance as she recognised him as the lazy employee from when she had first arrived, "Oh, it's you…"

Shikamaru didn't really react to the words as fast as he usually would've, due to his attention being drawn to Temari's (of course he remembered her name) shoulders; which were bare due to the robe having slid down them. Also, she hadn't quite been able to hide all of her cleavage, and all that bare skin was proving a little troublesome for him.

"…I do work here," he retorted, once his eyes had wandered up to her face. She no longer looked embarrassed as she fastened the robe again and strode forward with the money for the drinks and food she had ordered, "My apologies for…uhh…"

" –Almost catching me naked?" she offered with a haughty raised eyebrow. He shrugged.

"It happens," he admitted, "More than you'd think. I've seen worse."

"Pervert," she sniffed, turning away from him as he scowled at the insult and pocketed the money she'd given him, wheeling his tray out. She stared at the view out the window and adjusted her robe a little better, ignoring the annoyed yet amused look that he was giving her as he exited. He even had the nerve to _yawn_ just before he closed the door.

Meanwhile, at the pool, Itachi was finding it incredibly hard to relax. Though he knew he had a fairly good body, he wasn't at home with being shirtless, and felt that his skin was much too pale to be out in the sun. Deidara opened an eye from the next sunbed over.

"…Itachi, stop fidgeting, yeah?" he advised, to which Itachi shot him a dark glare.

"I can't! This seat is itchy, and these togs feel tight…and my stomach –"

"You look sexy, Itachi; shut up and just lie down, yeah," Deidara snickered, sticking his tongue out, "Just try and look casual, okay?"

"Casual? How can I be casual when there is a sexy-as-fuck lifeguard is standing over there and –oh my god Dei, he's walking this way…" Immediately, Itachi completely froze, forcing Deidara to take action so that his friend didn't seem like a complete imbecile. He propped himself up on his elbows and motioned for Itachi to do the same.

"Now, we just look like we're talking. Act like you don't care if he's looking at you, yeah," he remarked in a low voice.

"I do care; I care very much," Itachi snapped crossly, "Hell, I don't even know if he's _gay_!" Their conversation died down as a shadow passed over them in the form of said sex-god doing his rounds of the pool. Itachi looked at him slyly (and what he hoped was flirtatiously) from the corner of his eye and found that the bigger man was looking at him.

Then he winked, and Itachi's face instantly turned into a glare to cover the astonishment and mess of girlish nerves that he was about to uncharacteristically burst into. Reverting to the Uchiha method of defence; cold indifference, he broke eye contact first, and with a toss of his hair for added emphasis on how much the lifeguards presence didn't phase him, he casually asked Deidara if he wanted to get some drinks.

As soon as the lifeguard was out of hearing, Itachi flopped back onto his sunbed and pressed his hands to his face.

"Way to act like a man, Itachi, yeah," Deidara smirked, poking him in the stomach, "Since when did you get all girly? I thought being a little bitch was Sasuke's job?"

"Sometimes I wonder why we're friends," Itachi snapped crossly, "Come on; I was serious about those drinks."

Kisame finished his rounds of the pool and settled at the base of the lifeguard tower, leaning up against it and scanning the surrounding area.

"How's it fucking going, Kisame?" a gravelly voice remarked from behind him, and the blue man turned to see a broad man with slicked back platinum hair in a waiter's uniform standing there.

" –Hidan, if Iruka catches you swearing around kids again…" he warned in an amused tone.

"Yeah, well, Iruka can fucking go get a fucking cock shoved up his ass," Hidan snorted, rolling his eyes and glaring at a passer-by who stared at his appalling use of language, "What're you fucking looking at, bitch?" He just cackled to himself as the woman made an offended face and stormed off. Kisame scratched the back of his head in amused exasperation with his co-worker. "So; what's the fucking deal 'Same? Any hot broads out in force this year? Seen any with fucking nice tits?"

"Hey man, you know I don't swing that way," Kisame rolled his eyes dramatically.

" –True that; fucking hell," he smirked, "Tell me, why the fuck haven't you hit on this sexy piece of ass?" He gestured at himself and winked at the bigger man. Kisame laughed throatily and then managed to quieten down to snickers. Hidan didn't seem to understand what was so funny.

"Honestly? Hidan, you're an _asshole_," he snorted.

"Yeah, well, chicks fucking dig it," he smirked with a shrug, and paused to wink at a passing chick around the same age as him –early twenties.

" –And I could turn that back on you," Kisame sniffed, "Why haven't _you_ hit on _me_? You hit on practically anything that moves." He feigned insulted that Hidan didn't buy for a second.

"There's the whole fucking _blue_ thing that I'm not completely down for," he replied with a shrug, "…And I don't bottom; and if you take it up the ass, then I'm a fucking virgin." Kisame chuckled in a low tone in agreement, "So I ask you again; what's the fucking deal? You got any sweet thing you want to fuck?" Kisame had to laugh at Hidan's ever-blunt method of conversation.

"Two o'clock; with a blonde you might like." Hidan instantly looked incredibly unsubtly in the direction indicated and wolf-whistled.

"Black ponytail?" he confirmed with a smirk, "Nice 'Same; would you look at that ass?"

"Keep your greasy mitts away from him," Kisame warned playfully as Hidan's mouth dropped open and he let out a low whistle.

"Damn. I definitely might like that blonde…" Hidan raised a sly eyebrow, very obviously checking out the raven's friend and moaning a little to himself, "Ooh, 'Same, you know me so fucking well; the terrible things I'd do to him…" He continued to drool as said blonde; aka Deidara; moved towards the drinks stand with his friend. Hidan licked his lips as he drank in the tanned skin; toned stomach and long blonde hair half whisked up in a ponytail.

"Hidan, your libido is showing," an amused voice remarked from behind them, causing the two employees of Suna Resort to turn and discover their supervisor standing there looking positively gleeful, "Boys, I hope you're behaving yourselves."

"Not a fucking chance, 'Kashi," Hidan smirked, sticking his tongue out a little and then raising an eyebrow as a hot raven-haired chick walked past eyeing him up.

"Had any sexual harassment accusations yet?" Kakashi inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Not today," the platinum-haired man informed him, rubbing his chin slyly as he watched a group of girls walk past in their bikinis.

" –But definitely in the cards," Kisame added with a smirk, causing Hidan to growl low in his throat and swat him crossly. Kakashi just folded his arms with a heavy sigh.

"Kisame, keep Hidan under control while he's out here, will you?" he sighed, to which Kisame had to laugh at again.

"I don't know, Kakashi," he admitted with a toothy grin, "Hidan's cock's got a mind of its own; I don't even think _he_ has control over it."

"I've got no fucking problem with it," Hidan smirked, and then noticed that the blonde and the raven the two friends had been eyeing up were headed their way. Leaning casually against the lifeguard tower he put on his best sexy smirk and greeted the blonde with a, "Hey cutie."

"Fuck off."

Kisame and Kakashi both held in their snickers as Hidan's mouth dropped open at such a flat out rejection. Ignoring his two co-workers, he just stood up, straightened out his shirt and set his face into a grimace.

"I take that as a challenge," he decided, and stormed off to the bar to get a drink; ignoring Kisame bursting out laughing. Deidara ignored Itachi's equally loud sniggers as he flushed red at being called 'cutie' by such a sleazebag.

* * *

Later that evening, Naruto was heading to dinner with his parents in a sour mood. Earlier that day at the pool he had been trying to offer Sakura drinks and she declined every single one of them. Then _that bastard_ just had to show up; offer to buy her one and she was suddenly thirsty. It was infuriating! All that damn guy had to do was waltz up and Sakura was melting! She had gone all cute and flushed and just started talking; ignoring Naruto as though he hadn't been trying to get to know her for over a good hour!

"Naruto, stop dragging your feet," Kushina reprimanded without having to look behind her to know what her son was doing, "Naruto Uzumaki; behave yourself, we're in company," she added in a hiss, tugging on his ear as they entered the dining room. Minato gave his son a sympathetic smile and kissed his wife on the cheek as they wandered over to a table made to seat seven. There were already two adults sitting there; one a solemn looking man and the other a pretty raven-haired woman. Both were dressed neatly; much like Naruto's parents. They had forced their son to actually look presentable in a pair of black slacks and a white short sleeved shirt.

"Mikoto!" Kushina squealed in excitement, hugging the other woman as their husbands greeted each other with a deft handshake.

"Oh this must be your son; he looks so much like you, Minato!" the lady named Mikoto exclaimed in delight, "Naruto; we've heard so much about you!" The three of them occupied three of the remaining seats and Kushina looked at the empty ones in confusion.

"Are your sons joining us?" she inquired curiously.

"They should be here soon; Sasuke's fetching Itachi from the pool," she explained, "I don't even know why Itachi spends so much time down there; he never really enjoyed swimming…" She turned her attention to Naruto, "Sasuke's about the same age as you," she added, "And I hope the two of you get on; he and his brother didn't really want to come on this vacation…"

"I didn't either," Fugaku informed them with a dry glance at his wife, who decided that it was best to ignore him. She suddenly seemed very excited by the sudden appearance of someone behind Naruto.

"Oh, boys, there you are!" she waved them over and two figures took their respective seats between Naruto and their mother. Naruto instantly recognised the one sitting beside him from the pool.

"Hey, aren't you the guy that has a crush on that lifeguard?" he remarked without thinking, and then clamped a hand over his mouth as the elder boy looked at him furiously as his mother let out an excited squeal of delight, followed by, "Itachi has a crush? Oh Fugaku, did you hear that?"

"…Weren't you the guy my baby brother pushed in the pool?" Itachi shot back crossly at the blonde that had now opened up a new line for teasing; Sasuke sniggering at him.

"Brother…" Naruto's blood ran cold as his eyes moved to the guy who had filled the final seat at the table.

It was him. That black-haired, pale-skinned _bastard_ from the pool! The one who had pushed him in and stolen Sakura away from him. "Bastard!"

"Naruto, manners," Kushina scolded.

"I think they've already met," Minato remarked in a dry voice and Fugaku nodded wordlessly in agreement. Mikoto looked at her youngest son scathingly.

"I see you're already making friends, Sasuke," she commented flatly, folding her arms, "Naruto, this is Sasuke; and his elder brother, Itachi."

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled under his breath to Itachi, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You have just caused so much trouble for me," Itachi grumbled back with a dark glare; his point proven when his mother's opening line into the group conversation was, "So, Itachi, dear; tell us about this boy you have a crush on…" Itachi shot a glare as Sasuke sniggered and smirked over at the blonde; who he could see looked incredibly unhappy to be in his presence.

The evening that followed consisted primarily of the four parents having a lovely conversation; sometimes including Itachi when required; with Naruto pointedly sending off angry vibes at his raven-haired rival; and said raven smugly ignoring him.

* * *

**Oh, things are about to get very interesting!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Things are gonna head in the direction of lemons in the next few chapters. Review m'dears; what do you think of one of my earlier works?**

* * *

The Suna Resort was hosting a tropical, Hawaiian themed party for its guests. The pool complex was decorated with flowers and palms, and the drinks bar was decked out –all the bartenders in bright floral shirts and the waitresses in grass skirts. The music was loud, and the party was really kicking up a notch.

Deidara was sitting at the bar talking to the current bartender, Kankuro, who was incredibly amused at the fact that his little brother; the redhead; was drinking underage and couldn't keep his eyes off a guy with long brown hair.

"It's kind of cute; seeing my little bro with a crush," he smirked as Deidara sipped at his drink, "You here with a friend?"

"…Is that a line, yeah?" Deidara inquired cheekily and Kankuro held up both hands defensively.

"One hundred percent straight," he assured the blonde with a grin, "Doesn't mean I won't buy you a drink and like an answer?" Deidara just chuckled to himself.

" –Guy with the ponytail by the pool –I'm here with him and his family, yeah," he explained, "He's got the major hots for the blue lifeguard."

"Oh, Kisame?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow; his eyes following the raven's gaze across the room to where Kisame was laughing with some of the other Suna employees; making fun of each other's Hawaiian shirts, "Yeah, he's a nice dude; good for a laugh –has a crazy obsession with Lord of the Rings –don't bring it up around him unless you're ready for an earful. Does okay for himself despite that."

"…Chicks dig the blue, yeah?" Deidara inquired slyly, putting away the knowledge that the lifeguard enjoyed good Lord of the Rings banter.

" –Nah, Kisame's not into females," the bartender chuckled, watching at the blonde's eyes lit up mischievously, "And yeah, I know you're fishing for information for your friend."

"Guilty, yeah," Deidara admitted, sticking his tongue out and taking a big swig of his drink. He turned to suddenly find that sleazebag suddenly standing at the bar beside him, "Not you again! Fuck off, would you? Not interested." He pouted and blushed slightly when he felt the older man sidle closer to him.

"I'm sure I could change your mind…" the man breathed, and Deidara felt a small shiver of anticipation run down his spine.

"Hidan, blondie says beat it," Kankuro chuckled, "Go find someone else to sift on, why don't you?" Hidan straightened up, visibly licked his lips and with a smirk, headed across to the other side of the pool, "Hidan's a sleazebag, but you'd be surprised how much sex he has."

"Is it coz he knows he's hot, yeah?" Deidara remarked, looking over his shoulder slightly to check out the other man.

"Yeah, probably," the bartender sighed, pushing another drink across the bar towards him, "Enjoy; my boss is calling me."

Naruto was having another unsuccessful round with Sakura. There she'd been; happily dancing away with some of the girls she'd met, and all of a sudden, there he was; that annoying blonde guy, holding out a hand to ask her to dance. No matter how many times she ignored him, he kept coming back! She pushed him away, more insistently this time, and spied Sasuke over at the bar.

Sasuke saw Sakura looking at her, and saw that idiot blonde behind her, trying so hard to get her to dance with him despite how obviously uninterested she was. With a small smirk, he raised a hand to her, inviting her over; a drink at his side even before she arrived at the bar. As soon as she approached, she started that god awful flustered stuttering that she always did whenever she spoke to him.

Instead of paying attention to what she was saying, he flicked a sly glance over at Naruto; who was looking positively livid. How incredibly amusing. Even after several drinks and several songs had passed, the blonde would keep looking over at the bar with jealousy alive in his bright blue eyes.

"Sasuke? How about we go dance?" Sakura inquired suddenly, her hand on his knee as she looked up into his eyes with what she apparently believed to be a flirtatious look. With a snort, he removed her hand from his thigh and with his normal disdain, replied, "I don't think so," and simply got up and walked away.

He'd only taken a few steps when all of a sudden, he was shoved roughly. Of course, he looked up to discover that it was Naruto, and he looked a little drunk, and thoroughly unimpressed.

"What was that all about, you bastard?" he growled angrily, "Trying to steal Sakura from me?"

"I didn't _steal_ her from you, idiot," Sasuke snorted back, dodging a rough swing of a punch, "She was clearly uninterested in you."

"And she _was_ interested in you; and you just got and blow her off like that?" Naruto snarled, "You're an asshole, you know that? Ever since I first met you, you've been an asshole!"

"At least I'm not a moron," he retorted. It wasn't his best comeback; due to his now slight intoxication, but it had the desired effect. The blonde got even more wound up.

Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't foresee him tackling him straight into the pool; which is precisely what Naruto did.

The two teenagers went plummeting into the water, pushing and shoving each other in fight and childishly trying to get water in each other's eyes whilst pulling on hair and yelling noises rather than actual words. Then, before either of them knew what was happening, they were being pulled apart and bodily dragged from the pool by people larger than them.

Sasuke twisted in the grip that someone had on the back of his shirt.

"No; if you're going to act like a child, I'm going to treat you like one," a deep voice remarked in an amused tone, and Sasuke managed to turn his head enough to recognise the lifeguard that Itachi couldn't keep his eyes off. He looked over at his brother, who was talking to Deidara, and smirked mightily. If looks could kill; Sasuke would've been a dead man. Finally, the hold on his collar was released and he was allowed to soggily troop back to his room to change.

Naruto however, had been dumped unceremoniously on the ground in a saturated heap; left to gather himself to his feet by himself (Kiba and Gaara weren't in any state to be helping anyone) and do the same.

"Seriously, Kisame, you have to fucking drag me into this?" Hidan complained, tugging at his drenched clothes and then pulling the sodden shirt off over his head, "You owe me one, man –help me get that fucking blondie that keeps rejecting me!"

"Done," Kisame smirked, indicating with a slight tip of his head that said blonde was now gawking at the rippling, defined muscles of Hidan's chest, "I think he likes what he sees." Hidan smirked and clapped Kisame on the shoulder, dropping his useless shirt on the ground for someone to trample.

" 'Same, don't fucking let anyone ever tell you you're dumb," he chuckled, "Fuck, unless it's me –got that?" Kisame just facepalmed and sighed heavily, feeling instantly cold in his wet clothes and deciding to mimic Hidan's gesture by pulling off his shirt. A cheeky glance over to where the raven was, showed that said raven was now flushing a little and looking rather pointedly at a tree as though it was the most interesting thing he'd seen in his life. Kisame, with a chuckle, headed over to the bar.

"Evening, Kisame," Kakashi greeted, planting a beer down in front of him, "Attracting a bit of attention, aren't we?" He nodded over at the blushing male who was making friends with the tree.

"He's too hot for his own good," Kisame admitted with a small grin, and then noticed that Kankuro was showing magic tricks to the pink-haired girl that the fight had started over, "What've you got Kankuro doing now?"

"Bartending," Kakashi replied innocently –so innocently that Kisame didn't for a second believe that was his only motive, "That is his job, isn't it?"

"If Iruka finds out –"

"Iruka won't find out a thing, because there's nothing to find out," the older man smiled angelically; and again, Kisame wasn't buying it and told him so. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied Hidan's blonde leaving; probably an attempt to escape from Hidan.

Deidara pressed himself against the wall and prayed to whatever gods were out there that that sleaze –that _incredibly gorgeous_ sleaze –wasn't going to follow him.

"…Playing hard to get?" that silky voice remarked cheekily and Deidara remembered why he was an atheist, "I like it." Deidara glared at him, but knew that the look had no fire to it. He couldn't help but stare at that gorgeous body, "I don't think we've been formally introduced; I'm Hidan."

"Deidara."

He cursed himself; why did he tell him his name? Hidan took a step closer with a predatory look on his face.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm not interested –" His words were almost immediately cut off by a harsh mouth descending on his own. As soon as those sinful lips reached his, Deidara lost all will to fight against the older man. Hidan deepened the kiss expertly and within moments had the blonde moaning into the kiss. Deidara was the first to push a tongue against the older man's lips, and Hidan eagerly obliged, however, he instantly pushed the owner's tongue back into his mouth to ravage it himself.

The blonde's hands reached up to link around his neck as Hidan pushed his back against the wall; their hips connecting sharply and causing Deidara to gasp.

"Already hard, are we?" Hidan murmured in a sultry tone, one of his hands boldly reaching down to grip Deidara's crotch over his shorts as his lips latched onto a tanned neck and sucked viciously at his pulse. Deidara was unable to stop himself from thrusting up against the strong hand against his hardening cock; trying to cause that pleasurable friction. Hidan stopped his attack on the blonde's neck to smirk and whisper, "…All you had to do was _beg_…" Deidara's breath shuddered and their lips connected violently again; Hidan's mouth devouring his in searing, passionate kisses. The older man's free hand clutched into the blonde's long hair and yanked it backwards to expose more neck, and again, that devilish mouth latched onto a new patch of skin; Deidara unable to suppress his moans.

"…You gonna beg?" Hidan murmured sadistically, squeezing a little harder on the younger man's arousal.

"T-Touch me," Deidara managed to stutter out amidst breathy gasps. His breath hitched when he felt a large hand reach into his pants and start stroking his length to full hardness. He turned Hidan's head and groaned long and deep into his ear; a sound that went straight to Hidan's crotch.

Itachi peered around the corner in disbelief to see his friend in the midst of a make-out session with his sleazy stalker; not to mention he was quite obviously being jacked off –and in public too.

"Your friend seems to be enjoying himself," a deep voice from behind Itachi remarked in amusement.

" –Yeah, Deidara's kind of a sucker for a hot body," Itachi commented with a sigh, "He likes to play hard to get but when someone gets him –" He suddenly found himself unable to form words as he turned and discovered that he was standing face-to-chest with none other than the sexy lifeguard himself, who was now chuckling.

"I've seen you around a bit," he remarked casually, "Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Itachi Uchiha," he managed to choke out, whilst maintaining every bit of his proud Uchiha stance and cool glare, "I…"The coolness was cracking, "…Have to go check on my brother…he fell in the pool…" And on that note, he turned and hurriedly left, leaving Kisame rather confused and not knowing what had just happened.

"Hey, Itachi?" he called out just before the raven was out of earshot, noticing that Hidan was quite smugly walking back into the party with a very flustered, flushed, panting Deidara, "…You might want to take your drunk friend with you…" Itachi gave him a small thankful look as he rescued the blonde and hauled him away from the party. Hidan just smirked at Kisame, who wrinkled his nose at him.

"There's cum on your hand."

Looking Kisame directly in the eye, Hidan crudely raised his hand and sucked it clean.

"You're disgusting, you know that?" Kisame cringed, making a face and shoving his friend playfully; said friend then raised an eyebrow, "_No I do not want a taste_!"

Gaara was rather drunk. Hell, maybe those shots from his brother were a terrible idea. He had no idea where Kiba and Naruto were, and he was just gravitating to where a large crowd had gathered in the hopes of finding one of them.

Upon closer observation, it became apparent that the focus of that large crowd was a person on top of a table. As Gaara neared, he promptly spilt all of his current drink all over himself and grew wide-eyed as he realised that that person was Neji; and he was _dancing_.

The brunette was shirtless and in only a pair of what Gaara considered sinfully tight leather pants, and he was swinging his hair back and forth and shaking his ass to the music like he did it as a profession. Gaara, hypnotised by the sight, found himself drawn through the crowd until he was standing right at the edge of the table; where he found both Hinata and Kiba.

"What is going on?" he shouted to Hinata in order to be heard.

"He's had a _lot_ to drink," she yelled back and then pressed a hand to her mouth to hide a giggle, looking up at her cousin and pulling out her phone to take a video.

Neji all of a sudden grabbed one of the Hawaiian leis from an overhanging branch and looped it around his neck before spinning around and breaking into a series of breakdancing moves on the table. The girls in the crowd screamed in delight as he spun to a stop, lying seductively across the length of the table and pelvic thrusting the air. He licked his lips and ran a hand down his body, winking into the crowd as he crawled provocatively to his feet.

As soon as he was standing again, he ran his hands through his hair and tossed his head back, his expression one of pleasure; an expression that again sent the girls wild. Suddenly, he seemed to notice Gaara's eyes on him, and pointed dramatically at him; lipsyncing passionately to Adam Lambert's _For Your Entertainment_ as the song blasted through the speakers. His pelvic thrusts were perfectly in time to the music as he sang; turning theatrically to shake his ass and _smack it_.

As the cheers grew louder, he spun again; this time sinking to his knees directly in front of Gaara; the redhead frozen at the sight of Neji's groin directly at eye level.

Neji changed tact, grinding the air as his hands worked through his hair, biting his lip sexily as Gaara's both horrified and transfixed eyes roved up the shirtless torso to settle on the handsome face. Those lips started lipsyncing again, _I'm here for your entertainment…_and Gaara could feel himself growing hard.

All of a sudden, Neji had moved to a sitting position and hand with one hand, grabbed the back of the redhead's neck, dragging him in close so that his mouth was hovering right next to Gaara's ear; Gaara's body pressed between his legs. At first, all Gaara could hear was heavy breathing, and all he could feel was Neji's crotch against his abdomen, and then there was a soft, "You're kinda cute," followed by a damp sensation running along the side of his jaw. It took him a split second to realise that it was Neji's _tongue_ that was causing his senses to go into overload, and he shuddered in pleasure before he managed to snap himself back to reality.

Realising that he was about to be quite visibly hard in public, he forced his way out of the crowd of people and bolted as fast as his drunken legs would carry him.

Neji, lacking the person in front of him to steady himself, toppled forward slowly off the table; only to be caught by Kiba and Hinata on the way down before he hit the ground. He groaned groggily as Hinata chuckled.

"…Take me home, Hinata," he managed to grunt out, his vision rather blurry, "I want to lie down forever…"

Hinata just giggled quietly, and Kiba looked at her strangely; if that wasn't the cutest giggle he'd ever heard in his life! It seemed so unusual coming from such a strong girl; but it was beautiful, and it suited her.

* * *

**Ahh drunken antics; always a source of amusement. God I love writing Hidan. **

**xx K**


	5. Chapter 5

**LEMON WARNING! I put it in capitals :)**

* * *

"Neji, it's been four days!" Hinata sighed crossly, folding her arms as she watched her cousin sitting on his bed watching bad day time soaps, "You can't hide forever!"

"Please don't lay that down as a challenge, because I will _happily_ accept," Neji snapped back, eating a fistful of grapes since Hinata had refused to let him have any more chocolate ice cream.

"You're being a girl about this," she rolled her eyes as he glared at her.

" –I just proved to the world that if Hyuuga Design falls through, I can make a hefty fortune as a stripper," he growled back, "I've seen the video; I was good!"

"Gaara sure liked it," she smirked and he glowered at her, his face flushing as he returned to his TV show in sulking silence, "Oh come on, Neji, I was just joking around…" She sat down on the bed with him, "Are you _ever_ going to come out again?"

"No," he snapped, "I am going to sit here and wallow in my humiliation forever. Tell room service that I will be requiring ice cream."

"Neji –"

"Go away, Hinata; Jessica's about to tell her boyfriend, Brady that she's actually pregnant with his brother's baby!" Neji sniffed, turning up the TV so he could better ignore her. She just stomped her foot in annoyance.

"Order your own ice cream," she snapped, and stormed from the room to meet up with Kiba and Naruto.

Naruto, however, was in a situation that he didn't like one bit. He had been dragged by his mother into going shopping with Mikoto and _Sasuke_ while Fugaku and Minato went golfing. Of course, he'd tried to say he wanted to go golfing, but of course, Kushina was having none of that; and so to the mall he was forced to venture.

The four of them were sitting in the food court; Sasuke and Naruto moodily picking at their food while their mothers ignored their sulking enemy sons. Finally, Kushina, sick of the glares the two were giving each other, held out a handful of coins and demanded that the two of them go play at the arcade. This was met by a, "_the arcade mom? I'm eighteen_" from Naruto and a sigh from Sasuke; but their mothers' stern glares sent them on their way despite the protests.

Sasuke paused at the air hockey table and gestured at it. Wordlessly, Naruto pushed some coins in and picked up the puck. For a few minutes there was only the sound of the puck hitting the walls of the table and the chorus of sirens and beeps from the machines around them. After what felt like an eternity, Naruto looked like he was saying something.

"What was that?" Sasuke scowled at him.

"…Sorry for pushing you into the pool," he muttered, loud enough to be heard. Sasuke was genuinely surprised; of all the things he had expected to hear from the blonde's mouth; an apology was not one of them.

"It's fine," he shrugged, "…Same here…" They both chuckled a little, and the air hockey began to get a little more competitive.

"Why'd you blow off Sakura?" Naruto inquired curiously.

"Not my type," Sasuke replied simply. The blonde's mouth fell open in astonishment.

"…What? She's got beautiful eyes, and those legs…and her skin…" he began to rant off.

" –Too female," the raven interrupted, and that cut Naruto's speech short immediately.

"You're gay?" he remarked in surprise, earning him a flat look from his opponent, "Oh. Wow. Then why were you buying her drinks."

"The look on your face was priceless," was Sasuke's response with a smug smirk.

"Bastard!" Naruto growled, and redoubled his efforts to win. Unfortunately, this resulted in him conceding several goals to Sasuke; causing the raven to win the game, "Rematch, you asshole!"

When their mothers came to pick them up from the arcade an hour later, they were yelling directions and insults at each other from a shooting game. Gleeful that their work was done, the two mothers grinned like cheeky schoolgirls and decided to reward themselves with a bit more shopping.

Back at the pool complex, Shikamaru had decided that this was really quite troublesome. Trust Kakashi to make him change jobs to being a pool waiter when the room service quietened down; the only orders kept on rolling in from the same room, ordering ice cream, cookie dough and a large amount of grapes.

The bastard, Kakashi himself, was over on the other side of the pool; being perfectly charming to the holiday-makers; none of them really knowing what kind of mischievous, conniving, scheming –

" –Are you going to stand there all day?" a familiar, annoyed voice remarked reproachfully from somewhere beneath him. Shikamaru blinked several times and looked down to discover that _Temari_ was lying there on the sunbed in a sexy black bikini with her eyes closed and her hair down. He didn't respond for a moment; just looked her up and down; drinking in her perfect legs and figure; his eyes settling on her breasts, which he had almost seen once before…

"My face is up here," she remarked without moving; her eyes remaining closed, "I believe I ordered a drink."

"That you did," Shikamaru replied with a small sigh and another yawn, placing it down on the table beside her and getting a fairly good view of her chest from the angle he was at.

" –Stop staring," she snorted, "And maybe do your job instead of just standing around like a lazy asshole?" He straightened up, insulted, and skulked away in his normal slouch, cursing girls and their ability to practically see with their eyes closed. He managed to make it to the bar, which he promptly slipped behind and hid underneath, getting a strange look from Kankuro.

"My sister not bothering you, is she?" he smirked.

"Sister?"

"Temari –don't worry man, she's a bitch," Kankuro laughed.

"She's so troublesome," Shikamaru sighed heavily, "Cover for me, will you? I'm going to have a nap. And if Temari comes looking for me –"

"How do you know she'll come looking for you?"

" –Just a terrible, terrible feeling I have," he offered as an explanation, "Say I'm busy working. She won't believe it, but it might buy me time to get out of here. Don't let Kakashi find me." Kankuro just laughed and slipped a drink under the bar for the lazy teenager to enjoy while he slacked off.

Temari was just musing to herself about how annoying that Shikamaru guy was; every time she saw him around the resort he seemed to be having a nap or slacking off; heck, she'd even seen him taking a nap on one of the sunbeds the other day; with the tray of drinks in one hand! (If she hadn't been appalled by his lack of work ethic, she might've been impressed that he hadn't spilled anything.) And to make matters worse, every time she ordered something from room service; it was always him that brought it to her! He would always look at her with that tired, lazy-ass expression and say she was 'troublesome' and then leave with a yawn. It was infuriating. It was even more infuriating because he managed to make laziness look so damn good.

While the eldest Sabaku ranted in her mind, Itachi and Deidara shared some drinks at one of the picnic tables; both fully clothed since they didn't feel like swimming. Suddenly, someone planted themselves down beside the blonde, who instantly flinched away in annoyance.

"You? What are _you_ doing here, yeah?" he snapped aggressively at Hidan, while Itachi sipped on his straw in amusement.

"Oh, I'm hurt," Hidan feigned wounded, "I was just hoping for a repeat performance…" He grinned seductively.

" –Fuck you, yeah," Deidara growled, sidling away from him, "What the fuck are you talking about?" Itachi and Hidan actually exchanged glances and Itachi laughed, "Itachi –this guy's pissing me off, yeah. What are you laughing about?"

"Um, Deidara; you made out with him at the Hawaiian party," oh how Itachi felt such glee at being able to inform his friend of this. Deidara's eyes widened in disbelief and then he shivered in pleasure as he felt lips against his neck, "Wow, Dei, you must've been _pretty_ drunk…"

"…He remembers this," Hidan remarked mischievously, sucking hard against a patch of skin on the blonde's neck before tracing the remnants of a hickey nearby, "…And this…" Itachi grew even more amused at the sly grin on Hidan's face, "And maybe this –" He was cut off but a small squeal as he gripped Deidara's crotch tightly and ground his palm against where he knew the blonde's cock lay.

"We're in public!" Deidara hissed, feeling those lips moving across his throat and feeling hid breath hitch.

"…Then we best take this to your room before some of these fucking kids see something they shouldn't and I end up with another indecent exposure complaint," the older man whispered softly. Deidara stood with gritted teeth and stepped away from the picnic table, showing as much displeasure as he could; despite both Itachi and Hidan knowing that the blonde was eager as anything. Hidan, just to be cheeky, snuck up behind Deidara, and grabbed his hand; swinging it flamboyantly and giving Kisame the thumbs up.

"Hey, Kisame, I'm going to fucking go have sex now, okay?" he hollered across the pool, causing people to turn and stare at them in astonishment and horror. Kisame waved and roared with laughter and Deidara stalked off into the building with his head down, dragging the gleeful maniac behind him.

"If you weren't so fucking hot, I would be cutting off your dick and jamming it up your ass, yeah!" Deidara huffed angrily as he led Hidan to his room; hating his body for betraying how much he really did want the older man.

"…I know you like the sound of that second part," Hidan murmured lustfully in his ear; making him shiver in anticipation.

As soon as they were alone in the elevator, Hidan turned on the younger man and instantly wrapped him in a searing, brain-addling kiss. Deidara instantly responded, pressing his body up against Hidan's toned one and running a hand up under that shirt to touch those sculpted muscles that he craved. He barely made it to his navel before deciding on a different path and sinking his hand into the waistband of Hidan's pants, grabbing at his length and beginning to stroke it.

"I'm not fucking waiting until your room," Hidan snapped, pushing one of his hands down the back of Deidara's pants and hitting the emergency stop button with the other before returning to his ravaging of the blonde's mouth. He let himself thrust against him as he worked his hand lower, until two of his digits were circling Deidara's puckered entrance. He felt the muscles twitch in anticipation as his fingertips swirled around them.

He was a little surprised when he didn't even hear a gasp as he pushed his first digit inside the blonde. The muscles greedily ate up his finger; pulling it in deeper, so he forced in another. This time, Deidara groaned into the kiss, not breaking pace on his pumping of Hidan's cock.

"Bit of a cock-whore are you, blondie?" he smirked, pushing his fingers in deeper and being just a little satisfied with hearing the blonde groan a little. He ground his body up against the smaller man's and was excited to hear an already-needy moan after so little contact. He could feel Deidara's arousal against his, and estimated how long they had until maintenance arrived.

Not long enough.

"Knees," he commanded, unbuttoning his pants, and Deidara obeyed; with a small amount of pressing down on the top of his head from Hidan. The blonde took a deep breath as he pulled the slacks down to Hidan's ankles with his briefs and a huge erection sprang forth to meet him. He looked up at the older man in disbelief, but Hidan simply laid a hand on the back of his head and guided it forward. "…You're gonna have to be quick about it, blondie."

Deidara was well aware that they were in a public elevator, so instead of wasting time, he simply slid Hidan's cock deep into his mouth and gave a hard suck. Hidan let out a short breath as the blonde below him started bobbing his head, struggling to take in more each time. He could see those eyes looking up at him and watering slightly and smirked, pushing that head down even further onto his cock and groaning at the sensation. The blonde pressed the flat of his tongue against underside of his cock and he bucked his hips forward; almost choking him.

"That's…enough…" Hidan panted after he heard Deidara moan around his cock; the vibrations driving him wild. He dragged him to his feet and spun him around to face the wall, swiftly yanking down his shorts, "…Do you need…"

" –Do it…" Deidara whispered, stroking himself and closing his eyes; knowing the pain that was going to come with something so large entering him. Hidan, with his cock now slick with saliva, pumped his fingers into the blonde a few more times to stretch him and then placed the blunt head of his cock at Deidara's entrance, "I thought you were going to fuck –_fuck_!" he yelled out, his body snapping forward as he felt the older man push inside him in one sharp thrust. He panted heavily, blinking back tears as he felt strong hands grip his hips.

A few moments later, Deidara pushed backwards with need and almost immediately regretted doing so as Hidan took that as the signal to begin pounding into him rapidly.

Skin slapped against skin as Hidan thrust deep inside him at different angles, trying to quickly locate the bundle of nerves that would send Deidara wild. By chance, he happened to brush against it, and Deidara lurched forwards with a moan. Smirking, Hidan began to aim all of his thrusts in that exact spot, and relentlessly pounded into the blonde, enjoying the way he writhed and trembled each time his prostate was struck. The blonde, lost in the sensation of being stretched and filled; combined with the friction against his inner walls, grasped his own cock and began pumping it as rhythmically as he could with the distraction of being impaled so heavily. Doubling his force and speed to finish quickly, he yanked Deidara's hips back against his thrusts; penetrating him even deeper and sending him into a mass of moans and gasps as he rapidly approached orgasm.

Gaara was exiting his room for the first time in several days –due to having to remove any possibility that he would come across Neji; and was heading down the corridor towards the elevator when he saw that the emergency stop button was lit up. As he neared it, swearing and moaning were two of the audible noises that could be heard; and quite a bit of begging. The entire elevator sounded as though it was shaking.

Deciding that he had had enough mortification for a lifetime, a red-faced Gaara decided that the stairs were the correct option.

Itachi had finished his drink and was a little eager for another, now that his friend had run off with his horn-dog to go have wild sex that Deidara secretly enjoyed a lot of. With a sigh, he stood to venture back to the bar.

Kakashi had been lingering near the raven, waiting for this exact opportunity. Now, as said raven walked casually along the poolside; fully clothed, he couldn't help but give him a bit of a strong shove, so that he went sailing through the air and landed deep within the pool with an almighty splash.

"Kisame!" he hollered, waving over to the lifeguard, who did not look at all impressed, "Your future lover is drowning!" With a sigh and a facepalm, Kisame dove into the water and reached the struggling raven in a few strokes. He instantly hooked his arms under knees and back, bridal style, and using only his legs, swam the two of them to shallower water, where Kisame could stand.

"Am I dead?" Itachi coughed, spluttering out water as he opened his eyes to discover that his cheek and his hand were pressed against a very strong, very muscled blue chest. He looked up, wide-eyed to see that his rescuer was none other than sexy Kisame Hoshigaki; lifeguard extraordinaire.

"Maybe don't jump in in your clothes, next time?" he suggested with a toothy grin, although in Itachi's mind, he was really saying; _you should take off your clothes_. He just managed to nod a little and the blue giant chuckled and Kakashi began making wild, crude gestures with his hands from the background, "Well, since I've got you like this…" His left hand tightened on Itachi's upper thigh, " –And you're not going to run away…how about you repay me for saving your life by having dinner with me tonight?"

"What?" Itachi was so surprised that he wriggled and promptly fell from the lifeguard's arms, back into the water. Kisame sighed heavily and fished him out; brushing the hair out of his eyes for him.

"Itachi, I'm asking you on a date," he repeated; a little more bluntly this time.

"Oh." Kisame resisted the urge to burst out laughing again. Itachi was resisting the urge to ask Kisame to hold him underwater and never let him up. He'd never been so mortified; _and_ he had lost his Uchiha composure!

"Seven-thirty? I'll meet you in the dining room?" Kisame offered to the blank stare of an Itachi wondering how to best kill everyone in sight that had seen his embarrassing fall(s) and his inability to respond to simple questions, "Got that?"

"Seven-thirty. Dining room. Got it," Itachi repeated back robotically, blinking himself out of his trance-like state, "What do I wear?"

"Preferably nothing…" he could've sworn the other man remark under his breath, " –Anything you like is fine." This time, Kisame really did start chuckling as he laid a hand on Itachi's shoulder and then hoisted himself out of the pool, "…You can get out of the pool now, Itachi…" Bystanders giggled, and the Uchiha glare was back! That was it; they were all going to die – and then he remembered that he had a date with Kisame. He was about to burst into a grin before realising that he had embarrassed himself enough in public for one day, and that Kisame was still in sight. He managed to drag himself out of the pool rather smoothly (in his opinion) and said a stiff, "I'll see you later then," which sounded perfectly distant and uncaring. And with that as his exiting line, he proceeded to squelch back up to the room he shared with Sasuke to change and decide what to wear for his date; whilst hiding from his mother the fact that he _had_ a date.

Despite the fact that he was trying to be very Uchihan about this, he couldn't help but let a small smile dust his features as he headed back up to his room, and when he was sure he was completely alone in a hallway, allowed himself a brief fist pump and self-congratulations before a redhead rounded the corner as he was about to call the elevator.

"Don't do it," he advised in a serious tone, "I'm pretty sure there are people having sex in there."

Itachi could only snigger and speculate who the culprits might be; before annoyance took over in the knowledge that he now had to walk up to the third floor.

* * *

**Poor Deidara. Or not-so-poor Deidara. And Itachi managed to hold it together long enough to agree to a date with the sexy lifeguard!**


	6. Chapter 6

**LEMON warning: *sirens and bells***

* * *

Deidara woke to the sound of the TV but didn't remember having fallen asleep with it on. He blinked sleepily and gave wild yell, flailing across the bed as he realised that Hidan was sitting in bed with him watching whatever was on TV.

"Shut it would you, Brady's about to tell Jessica he's leaving her for her mom!" Hidan snorted, eyes transfixed to the reruns of bad daytime soaps. Deidara just stared at him incredulously.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room, yeah?" he exclaimed, grabbing the sheets and wrapping them around himself when he realised that he was completely naked; as was the man sitting beside him.

"You really have a shit memory, don't you?" Hidan rolled his eyes and giving the blonde a small smirk, "I must say I'm insulted if you've already forgotten that we had sex. Three times." Deidara stumbled for words to say but the older man just laughed at him and dragged him closer, "I've already ordered you dinner," he informed him with a small, this time genuine smile, "But in the meantime…" His lips descended on the blonde's bruised, pink lips for a kiss and pushed him onto his back, their naked bodies connecting as Deidara's memories of earlier flooded back to him.

"What –what time is it, yeah?" he inquired, pulling away from the kiss as the bigger man settled between his legs.

"Like seven pm?" Hidan shrugged, his tongue running up the blonde's throat.

" –_Oh my god we had sex in the hallway_!" Deidara suddenly yelped as three of Hidan's somehow-slicked fingers pushed inside him.

"Yeah we fucking did; and it was fucking fantastic wasn't it?" he smirked, quickly finding his prostate and thrusting his fingers against it. Deidara was flushing crimson at how public they'd been and thanked the stars that they hadn't been caught. Itachi would never let him live it down! He cringed at the pain of Hidan's fingers; his ass aching from their earlier actions, but couldn't help but moan as those fingers brushed up inside him.

"You gotta admit you like me," Hidan smirked, pulling back a little to lube up his already hard cock with something whilst acknowledging the annoyed look the blonde was giving him, "Oh fucking come on, I've been waiting for you to wake up for like three fucking hours." Satisfied that he was slick enough, he lay back over Deidara and pushed his legs back.

There was suddenly a knock at the door, followed by a bored, "Room Service." Deidara immediately squirmed in embarrassment, but Hidan yelled, "Come in!" At the same time as he thrust deep inside the blonde.

So it was that when Shikamaru opened the door, he received a far too explicit eyeful of gay sex involving someone he was familiar with. He just sighed heavily as the blonde beneath Hidan_ squealed_ in embarrassment and then tried to hold in a moan as Hidan thrust into him sharply several times.

"I've brought dinner," he announced, "Evening Hidan."

"Yo, Shika," Hidan smirked.

"Hidan, stop it!" Deidara cringed, his eyes wide as he tried to push the bigger man off him and escape the horribly embarrassing situation, "How can you just stand there?"

"Believe me, this isn't the worst I've walked in on," Shikamaru shrugged, "And definitely not the first time I've walked in on Hidan. He's a bit of an exhibitionist sometimes…as I'm sure you're aware of…" Deidara made a pouty affirmative noise as the room service attendant placed their orders on a nearby table and took the money that was already sitting there.

"Hidan, don't let Iruka catch you…again…" he warned in his bored voice as he yawned, "And blondie? If you want to get the upper hand; Hidan's ticklish." Deidara's eyes widened is astonishment and glee, while Hidan's face changed to one of murderous intent.

"Shika, I'm going to have to fucking kill you when I'm done here, aren't I?" he growled in a low tone, beginning to pound into Deidara again to prevent the blonde from starting to tickle him. Shikamaru just gave him a small smirk and with a wave, was gone from the room once again as Deidara moaned, gripping the elder man's neck tightly.

"Hidan, you're a fucking asshole, yeah!"

"…Well I'm definitely fucking _your_ asshole…"

* * *

"Why the long face, little brother?" Kankuro inquired from the bar as he poured drinks for Naruto and Gaara as they sat at the surprisingly quiet indoor bar. Gaara just sipped at his drink and glared at his brother mutinously.

"Gaara's still a bit upset about the uhh…way things went at the Hawaiian party," Naruto chortled, beaming at the glaring redhead and paying no attention to the angry scowl he was receiving, "Oh yes; Hinata told me all about it…You seemed to be enjoying Neji's dancing at the time…"

"Neji? Is that the brunette guy you were checking out for most of the night?" Kankuro teased and received such a filthy glare from his little brother that he chuckled and backed away slowly, leaving a bottle of tequila there for the redhead's enjoyment.

"You really think getting drunk is a good idea?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, again receiving an angry glare and a sigh from Gaara.

"I'm going to be honest," he growled in a low, sulking tone, "I never had many friends."

"Big surprise there," the blonde giggled.

" –So when Temari made me come here, I acted how I thought I should to make friends," he snapped back, "And I'm sick of it. I am _not_ fun; I _hate_ swimming and –"

"You should've said from the start, idiot," Naruto laughed, wrapping an arm around Gaara's neck companionably, "I still would've been your friend!" Gaara raised an eyebrow at this, but let himself smile a little as he took another swig of his drink. "And I still will be!"

"Thanks," the redhead replied in a low tone, "But…I think I'm going to wallow by myself for a while…"

"Oh, sure," Naruto's face fell a little, "I'll go find uhh…Kiba…"

" –He's on a date with Hinata," Gaara informed him and the blonde pouted, but ruffled his hair in farewell.

"Well, you have fun being all moody and passive aggressive," Naruto smirked, "See you tomorrow if you don't do something embarrassing tonight!" And he was headed away from the bar with a feigned happy face as he almost ran into Neji, who was skulking in looking rather cross. Naruto almost didn't recognise him because he was dressed in a button-down shirt and nice slacks; but one look from the other man told him to maybe bypass the conversation and keep on walking. He pouted as he looked back over his shoulder; so Hinata and Kiba were on a date, and Gaara got to hang out with his bloody crush tonight? No fair! Where was Sakura?

Gaara felt someone sit down on a seat near him with a heavy sigh.

"…What's your problem?" he inquired grumpily, not looking up from his drink.

" –Being someone I'm not," came the haughty response, "Not that it's any of your business."

"I know the feeling," Gaara muttered, finishing his drink and reaching over for two shot glasses to start the tequila. It was then that he turned his head and recognised the newcomer as Neji; but all he did was sit back down and pour drinks for the both of them, "What's your issue, Neji?"

"This holiday…Hinata wanted to have a different experience," he remarked, already sounding as though he was a bit intoxicated, "And we…we both took acting classes. She wanted me to be _fun_; and she wanted to be…_fun_. So I tried. But I am _not_ like that," he shuddered and took the proffered shot gratefully, "I do _not_ act like _that_ when I am drunk." He sighed and pushed the shot glass back over for another, "I want to go back to being me."

"Feel free," Gaara muttered, "I am." The two of them sat, staring into their shots in silence for a long moment before simultaneously knocking them back and slamming the glasses down on the bench.

"I…apologise for my…unsightly behaviour several days ago," Neji remarked in a stiff, formal voice that Gaara suddenly found incredibly attractive. Gaara started pouring again, "I was attempting to fit the image expected of me."

"You licked my face," he stated bluntly; a comment at which Neji's eyes slid towards him without his body changing position.

"…An action of which I am ashamed of and which has caused me to retreat for the last four days," he replied flatly, holding out a hand to catch another shot.

"Ice cream and bad daytime soaps?" Gaara inquired shortly.

"Indeed," came the formal reply, "I shall be relieved when this nightmarish holiday is over."

"Agreed," the redhead nodded, and the two of them downed another shot. Neji's eyes fluttered a little bit as the alcohol started to course through his system.

"So I have admitted to acting like a fool as a drunkard and joining in with Naruto and Hinata's concepts of 'fun'," Neji stated, "…What was _your_ crime?"

"Much the same," Gaara admitted in his gravelly monotone voice that Neji was finding himself a little entranced by now.

"And the clumsiness?"

"Natural," came the redhead's rather bitter response; reliving all those humiliating falls he had experienced in front of Neji.

The brunette turned his head to face Gaara with an interestingly blank, yet condescending expression. Pale eyes roved across the redhead's pale skin and drank in the messy mop of hair and turquoise eyes.

"I believe the alcohol may have influenced my judgement in saying this," he remarked haughtily, after a moment of silence, "But I must admit that you are rather –"

" –Say 'cute' and I will _end_ you," Gaara growled under his breath. Neji smirked to himself.

"I like this Gaara," he remarked, sipping at the beer Kankuro had slid down the bar to break up the shots the two were taking.

"I _prefer_ this Neji," came Gaara's snarky reply. Kankuro chuckled to himself as he watched the two of them smirk slightly into their drinks before simultaneously taking a long swig and falling into companionable, blissful silence.

Meanwhile, at the dining hall, Itachi was sitting at a table in the dining room in a black dress shirt and pants, tapping his fingers on the table agitatedly; trying to remind himself that a date being ten minutes late wasn't anything to stress about. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the chair being pulled out from the opposite side of the table, and nearly fell off his chair in surprise when he noticed Kisame looking at him with a grin.

"I was just apologising for being late, but it seems you didn't even notice," he remarked with a small chuckle, "Sorry; there was just the ending of a great movie on TV and I had to finish watching a certain scene…"

"What movie?" Itachi inquired, only really half listening and asking just to be polite; having only just managed to drag himself away from _The Fellowship of the Ring_ about half an hour ago to finish getting ready.

"Lord of the Rings," Kisame admitted with an embarrassed smile.

"Boromir's death scene?" Itachi inquired, and then mirrored the embarrassed smile, "I was watching it before I came down here too –" Kisame's mouth fell open in astonishment; mostly because Itachi was just referencing _Lord of the Rings_ –his greatest love in the entire world.

" –And you didn't stay to watch his death?" the lifeguard exclaimed incredulously, "It's like the best scene in the entire movie!"

"And the most emotional!" the raven reminded him, "Seriously, if I'd watched it, I probably would've needed a few hours to get back into a stable state of mind. His final words were so compelling –"

"Favourite character, hands down," Kisame admitted.

"Not Aragorn?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, "The self-exiled king-to-be trying to do penance for the wrongs of his ancestors whilst involved in a forbidden romance; what's not to love?"

"Boromir," Kisame affirmed confidently, "A perfect example of a regular guy trying to do what's best for his people with a bad-ass redeeming death!" Itachi laughed out loud at this, "If you're laughing at Boromir, I swear to god I am leaving this table…"

"No, it's not that," Itachi chuckled, feeling suddenly more at ease with knowing that there was someone in the world that shared his ridiculous love for Lord of the Rings; and it just so happened to be the insanely hot lifeguard, "I just didn't expect you to be a fan!"

"…I literally told Kankuro to drop hints about what I was into to your blonde friend," Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Bloody Deidara…" Itachi cursed with a sigh, picking up his menu and looking at his watch, "Oh excellent, you've been here for five minutes and I haven't done anything embarrassing yet."

"I was keeping track too," the other man grinned, "So, what do you want? My treat."

" –You 'rescued' me from the pool," Itachi reminded him; his nerves slowly ebbing away, "Shouldn't _I_ be the one paying?"

"Employee discount," Kisame countered with.

"Oh, fair enough," Itachi reasoned, "…So how do you feel about the portrayal of elves?"

" –Don't even get me started on Elrond…"

* * *

Naruto had just entered the pool complex after just having about three rounds of pool against himself, and spied a familiar pink-haired beauty sitting at the pool. With delighted thoughts of spending some time in her company, he made a beeline for her; stopping when he recognised the familiar raven sitting in the seat next to her. A frustrated growl escaped his lips as he spun away; pouting. Every damn time! God, was everyone having fun tonight except him?

With a snort, he headed over and sat down on one of the sunbeds; looking up at the big moon and trying to think of something interesting to do. He came up with squat that could be done by himself –he'd already amused himself by pushing all the buttons in the elevator and prank calling room service –he'd gotten Shikamaru once or twice and the other boy had at least pretended to listen to him for a while; probably to get out of doing any actual work.

Just as he was thinking that maybe a *shudder* _early night_ was in the cards; or even worse…_family game night_, a shadow above him blocked the moonlight.

"Where's your usual gang of clowns, idiot?" Sasuke inquired, hands in his pockets. Naruto made an offended noise.

"Out on dates," he snorted crossly, folding his arms, "Even _you_ are…" he said it with such disdain with a violent head gesture in the direction of the bar that Sasuke could only smirk at him.

"Well, she's free now," the raven shrugged casually, "Itachi's on a date too and I thought I might go spy on him." Naruto raised an eyebrow at him and looked back over to the bar to see that Sakura was still there; now alone, "…Though I'm sure Sakura will be much more entertaining." And with that, he turned his back and started heading off in the direction of the dining hall. Naruto stared at the raven at he walked away slowly, and his eyes flicked to the bar, where the girl of his dreams was sitting; practically waiting for him. And then she turned and looked over at Sasuke.

In that moment, he realised that maybe she _wasn't_ the girl of his dreams, and that maybe, _yes_, going to spy on Sasuke's older brother seemed like a far more appealing offer. _And_, the bastard had just practically invited him to hang out! He was getting good at speaking Sasuke language!

With a grin, he leapt up and chased down the raven, latching onto him and looping his arm through the other boy's companionably; ignoring the glare he was given for such familiar contact.

"So, what's the deal; are we _ruining_ or just spying?"

"Tch, idiot."

Sakura watched the two boys leave the pool complex arm-in-arm and slumped forward in her seat with a heavy sigh.

"What's the problem, sweetheart?" Kankuro inquired curiously, a little grateful to Kakashi for assigning him to this dead shift; he'd enjoyed his last chat with the pinkette; and she'd enjoyed some of his magic tricks –and he could've sworn her saw her at one of the kid's puppet shows he put on during the day sometimes.

"Men," she sighed heavily.

"Mister tall, dark and handsome over there not work out?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Something like that," she replied, twirling the straw in her drink, "I guess that's just the way it goes sometimes…" Again, she sighed.

"Hey, don't be like that," Kankuro shrugged, "If you stick around for a bit; I get off at nine? Dinner; on me. Not all guys are jackasses, you know." Sakura looked up as the bartender gave her a grin and a brief wink before heading over to polish some glasses, "It's cool; you can say no…" he added after misinterpreting her silence as hesitation rather than surprise.

"No, no; that'd be great," she admitted with a small blush that accompanied the realisation that he was actually pretty cute; and he'd done amazing magic tricks; and _yes_ she had gone to one –or three –of his puppet shows just to see what they were like… "So what's it like working here? I'm sure you've got some good work stories."

"I don't even think you'd believe me if I told you. I don't even believe some of them," he laughed as she gave him a very confused –very intrigued look, "…Shikamaru's seen some terrible things…"

* * *

Kisame noticed Itachi's eye twitching in irritation at something behind him and chuckled to himself as he took a bite of his dessert. So the Uchiha had finally noticed their little observers hiding in one of the flower pots? He was a little surprised he hadn't noticed earlier; the two of them had literally been sitting two tables away; hiding behind menus until a waitress caught them and tried to kick them out. Now, Itachi's not-so-kid brother and his blonde friend were peering out at the two of them from behind the fronds of a palm. Feeling a little playful, and already knowing how much the Uchiha hated to be embarrassed, he decided to humour their little stalkers.

With one hand, he grabbed Itachi's chin softly and held up the fork holding a piece of his dessert. Itachi; too surprised to do anything else, opened his mouth and accepted the morsel, blushing furiously. As the fork was laid down, Kisame laid his hand on top of the raven's and intertwined their fingers. The blush deepened and Itachi tried to tug his hand away; to no avail. Kisame cheekily sent a subtle wink towards where Sasuke and Naruto were hiding.

"Oh this is gold," Sasuke smirked, "…Itachi's going to _hate_ if I tell mother about this…"

"Why did Kisame just wink at us?" Naruto inquired in a whisper as they chuckled in hysterical, silent laughter; also having noticed Hinata and Kiba enjoying a nice meal over at another table.

" –He's trying to embarrass Itachi," Sasuke replied, covering his mouth to try and stuff the giggles back down his throat. The fact that Sasuke was actually laughing was making Naruto laugh even harder, and it was getting harder and harder to avoid being noticed.

Kisame leaned across the table with a small grin; his lips brushing against Itachi's ear

"You think they're enjoying themselves?" he inquired cheekily. Itachi instantly turned to stare at him; cheeks flushing and his expression deadly.

"You knew they were there?" he growled, loud enough for Sasuke and Naruto to hear. The two of them, knowing that their cover was completely blown; fell out from behind the pot plant, holding their guts with laughter, "Sasuke Uchiha, if you don't leave right now –" the rest of his threat was cut off by both Sasuke and Naruto being hauled up by their arms by a very amused Kakashi and promptly escorted from the dining hall. The supervisor was chuckling as he did so, so the two of them knew they weren't in _that_ much trouble. As they were pushed out into the hallway, they both chuckled a little and Naruto grinned.

"Wanna go prank call Shikamaru?"

Around the same time that Sakura and Kankuro were headed to the dining room, a by-now very drunk Gaara was trying to stagger his way back to his room. He'd left Neji a little earlier; and the elder boy had been able to steady him, so now, he wasn't doing so well on his own. The alcohol, combined with his natural clumsiness and the memory of Neji's hair brushing against his face was proving to be a combination detrimental to his stability.

Somehow; just somehow, he managed to survive the ride up the elevator to the third floor, and he made it to Temari's room, knocking on it hard.

"T-Temari?" he called out, followed by a hiccup, "I-I lost…_left_ my key…" He groaned loudly and clutched at his head as the world started rotating. The door in front of him opening and he immediately collapsed into his big sister's arms.

"Gaara…" she sighed, rolling her eyes and opening his door; which had been unlocked the entire time. With a little bit of effort, she managed to drag him inside and get him to lie on the bed, where he promptly curled into the foetal position and groaned dramatically. With a small laugh at the pitiful state of her brother, she picked up the phone and dialled for room service.

"Yeah?" came the slack response.

"Is this Shikamaru?" she immediately snapped crossly.

"Oh, hello Temari," he replied in that same, lazy voice, "What can I do for you?" She sighed heavily.

"…My little brother's drunk; could you send up some ice and water and just anything for him to eat?" she requested.

"Sure; it'll be up in a sec," he replied casually and he hung up. Temari sat on the bed, rubbing Gaara's back as he turned and lay on his stomach; probably trying to stop the world from spinning any more than it already was. She couldn't help but feel both sorry for him and that he had it coming to him. Serves him right for drinking so much!

"Oh Gaara, what am I going to do with you?" she murmured quietly.

"Kill me –anything to stop the world spinning," he groaned, clutching at his head and then rolling again. She just settled with sitting at his side until a few minutes later, room service was knocking on her door.

To her great surprise, it was Shikamaru.

"I didn't know you could move so fast," she remarked haughtily as he wandered over with some iced water and what looked to be a toasted sandwich.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," he reminded her with a careless smile, helping Gaara sit up so that he could accept what was offered, "No, let me help –it'll be easier with both of us. Help me get him into the shower…"

So it was that about an hour later, Gaara was fed, watered and bathed (all with a great deal of reluctance on his part and a lot of clutching at the bed-legs swearing he didn't ever want to shower again). Temari was exhausted from all the tugging and carrying –at least she didn't have to deal with keeping Gaara in the shower; that had been Shikamaru's job. She had just closed the door on a finally sleeping little brother, and turned to discover that her helper was drenched to the bone.

"What –"

"Apparently it was only fair that if he had to have a shower against his will, so did I," Shikamaru explained with a shrug, "It's troublesome…but oh well…" He wrung his hair out and tugged at his completely saturated and now see-through white shirt, "The mess can be for the maids…" He pushed his trolley alongside her down to the next room, where she blushed a little as she realised that he _actually_ kind of suited the whole being-drenched kind of look.

"Thanks for helping me with him," she muttered, avoiding his gaze and knowing that he was just giving her that weird, casual half-smile that he always did. He just smirked and opened her door for her, yawning as he did so.

"Better than answering the phone," he shrugged, "Hope he recovers." And just like that, he was off down the hallway; and Temari watched him go with curiosity; taking in the way his shirt was slightly untucked and was now clinging to his rather lean figure; and how he had his shirt unprofessionally rolled up. He was so different to most guys she came across; guys who were proper; dressed themselves well; had a stellar work ethic…organised and structured –that was what she was accustomed to…and here was Shikamaru; so very different.

* * *

It was nearing eleven when Kisame and Itachi finally stopped outside Itachi's room. If they were in a romantic comedy, Itachi would've been comparable to the nervous girl playing with her keys at her door, waiting for her date to kiss her. Itachi unfortunately realised this, and disliked the comparison.

"…I had a good time," Kisame remarked, knowing how lame he sounded, "I…uhh…shall we do this again?" Itachi wasn't really listening to him; he'd been transfixed by the other man's lips for a good while now, and he was too distracted to register words being formed with them. So, instead of answering, he grabbed the front of Kisame's shirt and dragged him forward into a searing kiss.

Itachi's back slammed into the door as Kisame kissed back passionately; tongues delving into each other's mouths wildly. The raven knew without proper, conscious thought that he _wanted_ this man, and needed him; _tonight_. Hoping that by wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders would give the hint, he pulled Kisame closer.

Their make-out session in the hallways was abruptly interrupted by the door opening, and the amused face of Itachi's little brother staring out at him in his sleeping pants. Kisame had never seen Itachi's face so livid as he simultaneously grabbed the bigger man by the arm and shoved Sasuke from the room.

"You. Out. Now," Itachi demanded aggressively, and Kisame couldn't deny that seeing him like that was _hot_. Sasuke barely had time to protest before the door was slammed shut again in his face, and Itachi had swiftly locked it before latching onto Kisame's mouth.

" –Itachi, this is my room too!" Sasuke snarled, knocking on the door and getting no answer. He shuddered, thinking better of going to get another key; there was no way he wanted to be in the same room as the two of them; at least not when he brother was horny. That mere thought made him shudder in revulsion again and he sighed, heading for Naruto's floor.

Within minutes, Itachi was lying on the edge of his bed completely naked, with two enormous fingers deep inside him. He moaned like a whore as he felt Kisame's other huge hand swiftly stroking his hardened cock and his hips unconsciously bucked up to meet each stroke. Kisame chuckled deeply at the younger man's eagerness, but obliged when the raven glared down at him to get on with what he really wanted –and what he really wanted was that huge cock inside him.

Anticipation running through Itachi's lithe body, he eagerly parted his legs and let the bigger man settle between them. He'd always had a bit of a thing for big guys; but this…he felt the head of Kisame's cock against his entrance and made a satisfied (all-too slutty) moan deep in his throat.

"Keep moaning like that and you're going to make me cum…" Kisame whispered in his ear, kissing his neck and nipping at the skin with a sharp tooth. With a sly look, Itachi rolled his hips and repeated the noise; eliciting a deep growl from the other man as he slowly started to press inside him.

Sasuke, who had only just made it to the elevator after deliberating the best course of action to correct his sleeping dilemma, cringed when he heard a loud moan resonate through the empty hallway; not enjoying or at all comfortable with the knowledge that his brother was a screamer.

The suite that Naruto shared with his family was unlocked, so Sasuke let himself in and knocked sharply on the blonde's door several times before it was opened.

Naruto was blinking sleepily and rubbing his eyes; failing to conceal a yawn.

"Oi, bastard, what's the big idea?" he snapped, but the words had no bite to them.

" –Itachi kicked me out of his room because he wanted to have sex," Sasuke offered as an explanation, rather cross, "Can I have a blanket for the couch?" Naruto yawned again and waved for him to follow him into the room.

"Don't be dumb, my bed's big enough," he muttered, crawling up along the bed and slipping under the blankets, "Shut the door after you." Sasuke, since it was dark, allowed himself a small pout before following the blonde in and shutting the door quietly behind him before clambering into the opposite side of the massive bed. There was another yawn.

"I hope everyone else…had a good night," Naruto mumbled, "Night Sasuke…"

"Night…Naruto."

* * *

**Note: Itachi's description of his reaction to Boromir's death scene in **Fellowship of the Ring** is a fairly accurate generalisation of how I feel after watching it. The last time I watched it I burst into uncontrollable, incredibly audible sobbing, and for about the following two hours, if anyone made any kind of reference to his dying words I broke down emotionally. That shit's beautiful. **

_**That's all for the moment; will be uploading the rest and possibly first sequel in a few days' time! If you're new to the story, feel free to follow; leave a review; something like that: always appreciated! **_

**xx K **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about taking a while to update: Second to last chapter!**

**LEMON. Lemon. **

* * *

Itachi woke the next morning to the sound of light snores and a source of warm located beside him. It took him several long seconds of blinking at the figure that he was currently snuggling against and the clock before he realised that it was already eleven am and Kisame was in his bed.

"Oh god!" he shouted suddenly, leaping backwards and promptly falling off the edge of the bed with a loud _thunk_. The noise jolted Kisame from his sleep with a tired snort and he gazed around; finding a very naked Itachi on the ground trying to cover himself with the sheets.

"What are you doing?" he inquired with a stretch and a yawn.

"Do you know how late it is?" Itachi exclaimed crossly, still on the floor and wincing in pain as he rolled over onto his ass. As he stood, he groaned again and clutched at his lower back; much to the amusement of Kisame, who simply checked the clock.

"Come back to bed," he urged, patting the spot next to him, "You're so cute when you sleep –and quit that; it's not like I haven't seen you naked."

"I am not _cute_," Itachi scowled crossly, "You need to be out of here, _now_."

"And here I was, hoping to get another round in before I start work," he sighed heavily, "What's the big deal?" He was making no signs of moving from his comfortable spot on the bed.

"I…" Itachi glared furiously, "You have to be _gone_ before my parents come to find me! They um…" He looked a little guilty, "I'm pretty sure they still think I'm a virgin." Kisame chuckled deeply and leaned over to the over man, yanking him so he fell back onto the bed. With Itachi protesting rather loudly, he was lifted and placed so that he was straddling the other man –who he had noted was still also naked. He winced again as pain shot through his spine.

" –Well…judging from last night…there is no way you're a virgin…" he grinned, kissing Itachi briefly on the lips.

"I can't believe you're not taking this seriously," he snapped crossly, folding his arms and refusing to kiss back.

"…Hmm, if you're that concerned; I'd suggest not going swimming anytime soon…" the bigger man smirked, tracing a line of hickeys from Itachi's throat and chest.

"I'm serious about you leaving," Itachi sniffed huffily, "I had a good time…"

" –_Good_?" Kisame raised an eyebrow, mock offended.

"Fine, _great_ time," Itachi snapped, pumping Kisame's ego a little in the hopes that it would make the lifeguard leave a little faster. It didn't work. All it meant was that Kisame wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him in for a kiss, noticing that Itachi was already getting hard again. " –Okay fine, _but make it quick_," he growled with a small pout, "And if my parents walk in on us, then I have the right to kill you."

"Definitely worth it," Kisame smirked as Itachi dipped his head slightly to kiss him.

Mikoto and Fugaku weren't likely to catch their eldest son in the midst of carnal activities that morning because they were currently distracted by something else. The two Uchihas had stayed out practically all night with Kushina and Minato (their husbands were now tired and couldn't see how their wives had the energy to be squealing and dancing hysterically.)

Sasuke had been rudely awakened by the sound of high pitched, explosive giggling that instantly gave him a very ominous feeling. He hadn't opened his eyes at first, just snuggled closer to whatever soft object that his face was pressed against. This elicited more squeals, so he was forced to open his eyes; only to discover that he was breathing softly on the back of Naruto's tanned neck; one of his pale arms draped around the blonde's stomach, pressing his bare, tanned back against a pale chest. Horror and realisation flooded through Sasuke as he tried to pull away. The shift only served to cause Naruto to roll over; his face snuggled up against the crook of Sasuke's neck, and a tanned arm casually curling up around the raven's back. They were snuggling.

Onyx eyes snapped to the doorway as he heard a flash of a camera go off and he came face to face with the stunned, joyful expression of his own mother.

"Oh look, they're awake!" Mikoto was gushing, "Look how cute they are! Oh Fugaku, come see!"

"I don't think I need to see," his father's tired voice assured his wife as Sasuke unlatched Naruto from his body and leapt from bed; instantly aware that the two of them were both shirtless. A quick glance over at the bed indicated that Naruto had moved from his own side at some point in the night; and was now rubbing his eyes sleepily. Both Mikoto and Kushina squealed and danced away from the doorway as Sasuke stormed from the room to glare at them.

"It's not what you think!" he exploded; to be obviously ignored by his mother.

"Sasuke, I didn't know you could be so cute!" Mikoto crooned as she and the other woman flicked through what appeared to be a collection of photos they had taken whilst their sons were still asleep.

"Minato, come look, they were spooning!" Kushina declared, waving her husband over. The blonde man's expression softened into a smile.

"They look so sweet," he admitted, making the two mother's giggle gleefully.

"Oh, and Sasuke got to be the big spoon!" Mikoto cried with delight, "Don't they go so well together?"

"There were no spoons!" Sasuke snapped crossly, folding his arms, "We are not cute and we are not _sweet_! And we are certainly not together!"

"What's all the fuss about, pumpkin?" Naruto suddenly inquired cheekily as he appeared in the doorway and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's lithe waist; nuzzling into his neck. The camera flash went off again and the two wives wolf whistled. Sasuke angrily pushed Naruto's face away; flushing as the blonde cackled mischievously.

"Tch, _idiot_!" he growled huffily, folding his arms and ignoring Naruto when the blonde wrapped his arms around a pale neck again.

"Did poor widdle Sasuke not sleep very well?" he teased, tugging at a cheek.

"Touch me again and you're a dead man," Sasuke snapped back. Naruto just giggled to himself and escaped over to his mother.

"Hey mom, I want to see these pictures!" The next few moments were filled of Naruto's bursts of laughter and Sasuke's angry glare at that tanned, toned back. Judging from the way the blonde's pants were hanging low on his hips; that tan was natural. His eyes automatically sunk a little lower before snapped back to eye level –only to meet the knowing, scheming eyes of his mother.

"Sasuke, you _are_ cute!" Naruto exploded with a wide grin back over his shoulder, "And when you sleep, you don't look like an asshole!"

"I'm going to kick your ass," Sasuke growled.

" –Why _were_ you in here?" Kushina inquired suddenly, " –It's lovely to have you of course, but…" Sasuke was very near to selling his brother out, but thought better of it. Some things, you just didn't let your parents in on.

" –We were watching movies up late and I got too tired to head back to my room," he replied smoothly; to which Naruto gave him a raised eyebrow but all the parents seemed to accept. Sasuke filed the little lie into the back of his mind to make mention to Itachi of later. His brother owed him one.

While the two Uchiha brothers were somewhat occupied, Kiba Inuzuka was sitting down at an early lunch mulling over his date with Hinata the previous night.

All had started wonderfully; they had been eating in the dining room and then gone to get ice cream down at the resort mall. It had been there that she had suddenly shocked him by sitting down on a bench with her ice cream and saying that she had a confession.

"K-Kiba?" she had stuttered in a soft voice, "I-I have something to tell you…" He'd sat down beside her, a little concerned at what could have her so nervous, "I-I haven't been honest with you…"

She then proceeded to explain; in a mass of stutters that she wasn't really the confident person she had portrayed for the majority of the summer vacation so far; she had just wanted a fun summer and felt that she couldn't as such a shy person. She and Neji were both excellent actors, so the two of them had put on facades to try and have a good time –she was really quite self-conscious and shy, but when she was acting, she committed.

Of course, Kiba didn't mind in the slightest and had just laughed it off; taking her to the arcade and teaching her to play some of the games; actually really enjoying his innocent date with the new Hinata. He'd also informed her that she shouldn't have to pretend to be someone else, and that he was sure that everyone would like her just the way she was. That had made new Hinata –real Hinata –blush furiously, and he had kissed her on the cheek to show that he meant it.

She'd practically fainted on him.

* * *

Later that evening, Temari sighed heavily, looking down at her appearance with a sigh. She'd been sitting alone at the bar for over an hour and a half waiting for some Prince Charming to walk over and offer to buy her a drink –with no result. She examined herself in the reflective walls of the elevator. What was wrong? She was in her best black cocktail dress, black heels, red lipstick, and hair done the usual way…why were all the other women at the bar getting drinks bought for her left, right and centre while she had to settle with her brother slipping her free sympathy drinks. Her _brother_.

Maybe it was foolish to get dressed up and hope to have an intelligent conversation at the bar and perhaps find a guy she had something in common with. She'd seen the way Gaara was with that brunette boy, and all his little friends all seemed to have love interests; why not her? The elevator stopped on the third floor and she walked out casually to see a familiar ponytail and slouch leaving her brother's room.

"Evening," Shikamaru yawned as he shut the door, leaning up against the wall as she passed, "Nice dress. Hot date?"

"No," Temari sniffed, "Not that it's any of your business. There was no one interesting at the bar."

"So you're coming home to watch sad romantic movies alone and be bitter about having nothing to do?" he guessed with a raised eyebrow. She glared at him; that was exactly what she had been planning on doing.

"And what might you suggest as an alternative?" she growled back, folding her arms crossly.

" –Well, it's really troublesome," Shikamaru sighed with a shrug, "But Kakashi's made sure I'm stuck doing room service tonight and it's a drag by myself." He gestured at the end of his trolley that had enough stable support for her to sit on.

"And you think your company is better than _Bridget Jones' Diary_?" Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Ask me a riddle," he smirked playfully, "I get it wrong; feel free to go watch your crappy chick flicks. I get it right; I'll entertain you enough that you can say your Saturday night wasn't filled with tears and ice cream." Temari raised an challenging eyebrow and wracked her brain for a moment.

"I'm where yesterday follows today, and tomorrow's in the middle," she finally decided, "What am I?" Shikamaru looked up at the roof for a moment, his eyes glazing over; and Temari was almost convinced he wasn't going to get it when he shrugged.

"Easy; a dictionary," he replied, pushing the trolley alongside her so that she could sit on the end of it. She glared at him for a short moment before gracefully placing herself on the end and crossing her legs daintily over the side.

"Until I am measured, I am not know; yet how you miss me, when I have flown," Shikamaru remarked with a small grin as he started pushing the trolley off down the hallway towards another room.

"Time," Temari sniffed as though it was that simple. Her competitive nature flared to life and she immediately began trying to think of the most complex riddles she could.

Temari spent the next few hours on the end of Shikamaru's trolley; the two of them trading increasingly difficult and complex riddles, puzzles, mathematical problems and general knowledge questions. His reservoir of useless information and memory retention seemed practically limitless. One of the rooms that they were serving had opened their door to find the two of them arguing over odd prime numbers and had challenged the two to a Pi reciting competition that had gone on for about two entire minutes before Temari mucked up, leaving Shikamaru to continue for another eighteen digits before growing tired. He'd received a very large tip.

That hadn't been the only time either; once, they'd been asked to recite the States of America in alphabetical order (Temari had won that) and another person had asked for a rap of the periodic table that the two of them had been able to reproduce. Even when they hadn't been roped into some ridiculous (yet completely necessary) competition, Shikamaru walked away with a much larger tip than usual.

"This must be the effect of having a young woman in a black dress accompanying me," he remarked as he pocketed yet another fat tip from the seventh floor, pushing the trolley along, "I wonder if the amount given is proportional to the attractiveness of the woman…" He looked so thoughtful that Temari felt like hitting him. Instead, she just stuck her nose in the air and inquired, "What's the score?"

"Fifty-three to me, forty-nine to you," he answered with a small smile, running a hand through his tied back hair, and she couldn't help but notice for the thousandth time that night how well he pulled off _casual_. It was then that she suddenly realised that he had small silver studs in both ears.

"Tuck your damn shirt in, Shikamaru," she snapped crossly, "You're making me look bad."

"Troublesome," he sighed, but doing as she asked, "If anything, I'm making you look better." She knocked on the door he had pulled up to, announcing, "Room service," since he was busying correcting his shirt.

" –And roll down your sleeves; you look scruffy," she sniffed, glaring at him crossly as she leaned back on the trolley. He just gave her a tired, annoyed look, "Shikamaru, you work at a five star resort; you'd think you'd put a bit of effort it…"

"But it's such a drag…" he complained, suddenly noticing the old couple that had opened the door to their room to find the two of them squabbling.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Temari remarked, glaring at Shikamaru to hand over their order. The old man took it with a smile.

"Oh, it's no trouble," the old lady replied in a sweet voice, "It was so nice of you to spend the evening with your boyfriend –and looking so lovely too!"

"He's not my boyfriend," Temari corrected her quickly.

" –No one picked her up at the bar so I got stuck with her," Shikamaru replied with a sigh and a small smirk in the blonde's direction.

"That is _not_ what happened…" she protested.

"…Troublesome…" he rolled his eyes and pointedly pushed his sleeves up to aggravate Temari. The old couple just smiled at them, and the old lady tugged on her husband's sleeve with a small chuckle.

"Oh, aren't they just like us when we were young?" she remarked with a reminiscing sigh and a bright smile, "Oh, this brings back such memories, doesn't it?"

"Go on, give her a kiss," the husband urged in that friendly way that old people do that seems like if you do what they want, it will make their life complete.

"We…we aren't together," Temari reminded him.

" –Oh, it would be so lovely; you don't see young love these days…" the woman sighed in that slightly disappointed voice that again, old people sometimes use.

"It'll mean the world to my wife," the man assured them as the old lady looked on them with kind eyes. Temari was about to protest again, when all of a sudden she felt something grip her chin softly and turn her. Her words were completely cut off as a pair of firm lips pressed themselves against hers. Her eyes widened as his closed and he moved his lips against hers for a better angle, causing her eyelids to flutter shut.

The kiss was slow and deep, and Temari felt a light blush dusting her cheeks; her breath hitching as she felt the touch of a tongue slow and languidly against the seam of her lips. A shiver ran down her spine and warmth began to pool in her stomach.

Just as she parted her lips to grant him access, he pulled back and immediately averted his eyes; fighting down a blush of his own as she settled back into her seat; the old couple looking absolutely delighted as they handed over a rather large tip. They said their goodnights and left Temari and Shikamaru to head off in silence.

"Well, that was the last one," he remarked, checking his pager and discovering to his relief that they had received no new orders that weren't being covered by other employees. By some unsaid consent, they took the elevator back to the third floor and Shikamaru wheeled Temari to her room, where she got off the trolley and opened her door.

"Might I order some of that wine?" she inquired coyly, and he nodded, pushing the trolley into her room as she turned on the lights. He poured her some wine and shut the door. She turned and took the wine glass from his hand and their hands touched briefly for a moment. With a sigh, she looked up into his eyes and then turned away. Shikamaru simply raised an eyebrow; very confused at the manner in which she was acting.

And then it hit him as she turned to face him again, sipping at her wine. She was staring not at his eyes, but at his lips.

Now, Shikamaru prided himself on being observant, so now he kicked himself for not seeing it before. He leaned up against the wall, hitting the dimmer on the lights and causing her to turn to look at him strangely. He walked towards her slowly and she didn't back away; entranced by the intrigued look in his eyes. He took the wine glass from her hand and she offered no resistance.

"This is so troublesome…" he murmured under his breath as he cupped her face in both hands and leaned down to kiss her. Their lips had only connected for a delicious few seconds before Temari pulled away from him; aghast.

"What are you doing?" she snapped crossly and he just gave her that same, blank stare.

" –If you're not feeling it, I guess I'll just be leaving then," he remarked simply, turning with a small smirk. Temari stayed rooted to the spot for a long moment; wanting to kick him out for being a smug asshole, but desperately wanting him to kiss her again; and properly this time.

"Shikamaru, wait…" He smirked to himself smugly –but that was before he was spun around and pushed roughly onto the bed; Temari climbing on top and straddling his waist.

"I knew it," he remarked.

"Shut up," she demanded, before he grabbed her neck and dragged her down to devour her mouth hungrily.

The first thing she was stunned by was how he was such an amazing kisser; he knew exactly what he was doing with that tongue. The second thing was that when she unbuttoned his shirt and yanked it off…he was _hot_.

Hot was an understatement. Lying there beneath her; lean body exposed; Shikamaru was _sexy. _He slid her dress up and over her head, licking his lips slightly at the sight of her perched atop his groin in a matching set of black lace.

"Admiring the view?" she sniffed cheekily

"Someone was hoping to get lucky tonight," he drawled with a grin, running his hands down the bare skin of her back and swiftly rolling the two of them so that he was on top.

" –Why, Shikamaru, that's the most energetic thing I've ever seen you do," she mocked as he unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off the bed –ignoring the jibe. Her next words were lost as he pressed his lips back to hers and busied one of his hands with sneaking down into her underwear. She trembled in anticipation when his fingers expertly located her clit and started rubbing gently; his tongue deep within the moist cavern of her mouth. His eyes were closed and his brow furrowed in what might've been concentration as he rubbed a harder with his thumb and caused her to gasp into his mouth. Another of his fingers slyly traced the length of her slit, knowing that she was already getting wet. His lips descended to her neck and nibbled at her throat. She moaned and gripped at his back and his hair.

Teasingly, Shikamaru dipped one of his digits inside her and began to stroke against her inner walls, not ceasing his assault on her clit. She moaned again –a little throatier this time, and began to rock herself against his hand; forcing him deeper. He obliged by adding a second finger; feeling her grow even wetter by the second; her inner walls greedily clamping around the intrusion. She was beginning to breathe heavily.

As her body arched in pleasure, he took the opportunity to swiftly unhook her bra and pull it off; latching his lips to a nipple and gently nibbling at it as she closed her eyes; body shaking. Her eyelids fluttered, and she briefly caught a glimpse of Shikamaru's tongue caressing one of her nipples; eyes closed as though it was him that was getting pleasure from the action. The sight was so erotic that she immediately felt herself grow even wetter. He obviously felt this, as he looked up at her and smirked that lazy half smile that she had discovered she found incredibly sexy, and he slowly pulled off her underwear; leaving her lying there completely naked. She looked up at him coyly and he raised an eyebrow, running his hands down her sides as if to memorise her shape with his hands. As he did so, she grabbed him and pulled him in for another kiss, flipping them back over so that she was back in her original position.

She slunk backwards, pulling off his briefs, and his semi-erection springing free. Her jaw dropped.

"You are ginormous," she remarked flatly and he just shrugged as best he could from where he was propped up on his elbows. She took his thick cock in one hand and started stroking it firmly; satisfied when she watched him throw his head back and buck his hips up into her hand. As she began stroking with greater intensity, he looked up at her; breathing heavily, with lust lidded eyes and she knew what he wanted.

Leaning over to her drawer, she fished out a condom and tore it open, swiftly rolling it down over his now massive, hard cock; her body practically shivering in anticipation of what it was going to feel like inside her. If his fingers were anything to go by, he knew what he was doing.

Slowly, she clambered back on top of him, his eyes watched her every move with thinly veiled lust as she took his erection in one hand and guided it to her tight heat. Slowly, ever so slowly; the head of his cock pressed inside her, and she planted her hands firmly either side of him to keep her steady as she sank down further and further onto him; impaling herself upon his arousal. When she was finally seated against his hips; with him completely filling her, she breathed heavily; unused to his size.

He groaned in a low tone, eyes closed in pleasure as she slowly began to ride him; her hips rising and lowering with increasingly more force as she forced him deep inside herself. His hips bucked up to meet her; matching her pace perfectly as his hands gripped her hips; forcing her down even harder against his steady thrusts.

It didn't take long for Temari to be throwing her head back in ecstasy as Shikamaru thrust up into her; his huge cock stretching her and filling her with pleasure as he bucked his hips with such speed and energy that she wondered if she was dreaming.

All of a sudden, he pulled out of her and flipped them over so that he was once again dominating her, and without missing a beat; thrust inside her, angling perfectly to penetrate her even deeper. She moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pounded into her relentlessly; his lithe body lined with sweat and his teeth gritted to prevent himself from moaning wildly. He was focused on Temari.

Her body was writhing in pleasure, and she leaned up to scatter harsh kisses across his throat as her hands clutched at his hair. He could feel her inner walls beginning to tighten and he smirked, thrusting even harder; skin slapping against skin as he began to pound her uncontrollably. Her moans increased in pitch, and she gasped out his name as she reached orgasm; her body arching as she was completely overcome with pleasure. Shikamaru continued to thrust into her without abandon until he too, reached release; gasping and panting heavily as he came.

For a moment, all was silent in their post-coital bliss save for quiet panting.

"…I suppose you have energy when it counts…" Temari managed to breathe out before Shikamaru kissed her again.

"…Troublesome," he whispered.

* * *

An hour later, Shikamaru groaned and shifted his weight away from Temari, who was lying up against his chest; to discover that there were several messages on his pager. Temari grinned at him slyly and kissed him gently on the lips. He smiled that half-smile but had to pull away from the kiss.

"As much as I'd like to stay for round three…" he remarked, staring at her naked form as she pulled back the sheets invitingly, "…And I really would…I think there's only so long I can say I was held up for…"

"Oh you're no fun," she snapped playfully, throwing his shirt at him and grabbing her dressing gown from the couch to wrap around herself.

"Oh, I'm no fun, am I?" he mocked, tipping her chin and kissing her deep and slow again; the way she loved it. He pulled on his pants hurriedly, checking to see just how many pages he'd missed while Temari threw him his shoes.

"Ow."

A few minutes later, he was kind of dressed, and was about to kiss Temari good-bye, when she bodily pushed him from the room with his trolley.

"Hey there Shika," Hidan's voice remarked in a very amused tone as he trundled down the corridor with a trolley of his own. His co-worker looked like a complete wreck. His pants were crinkled, his shirt was creased (and buttoned incorrectly); one sleeve was up and the other was down; he was only wearing one sock; and his ponytail was a mess.

"…Is that lipstick on your collar?" Hidan inquired teasingly, "…And on your neck…"

" –Say anything and I'm telling Iruka about your blonde," Shikamaru warned.

"And I'm shutting up…"

Temari giggled and sneakily dragged Shikamaru back into the room for a surprise kiss before just as suddenly pushing him back out and slamming the door on him. The lazy genius just sighed, yawned, and rolled up his sleeves. "God that woman is trouble."

* * *

**Only one chapter to go! There are two sequels as well; just so you know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Final chapter! I may be re-uploading the sequels sometime soon! Thanks for reading!**

**Slight lemony references**

* * *

It was entering the last week of Naruto's summer vacation and he couldn't help but admit that it had been pretty damn good so far; he'd met Kiba –who was now sort of seeing Hinata; or at least it seemed like that; he'd become friends with Gaara –the moody, sulking one which he liked despite himself (and slightly against his better judgment); and the redhead often engaged in strategy games with Neji. He'd also fallen in love…with Sakura; and fallen out of it again…And he'd become friends with Sasuke –against Sasuke's will –though the raven would deny it. Several times the two of them had caught Itachi sneaking off with his new love interest –which Sasuke had then used as blackmail.

Altogether, things were going good, and he was going to be sad to leave.

He was currently sitting on the side of the pool with Sasuke, watching with great amusement as Hidan; the biggest sleaze of the resort; was hitting on –or attempting to hit on Itachi's friend Deidara.

"_Please_?" the elder man was begging, sidling up next to the irritated blonde.

"No, go the fuck away, yeah?" he snapped crossly.

"Oh come on, you're not still mad about that thing with Shikamaru walking in on us?" Hidan sighed in exasperation, "That was _so long ago_…"

"Less than a week, Hidan, yeah," Deidara growled; getting up and pointedly moving away from his stalker.

" –Come on Dei, it was just a joke; please come to dinner with me," the other man offered, "I'll pay…it'll be a proper date…"

"No, you're an asshole," the blonde replied crossly, getting up again as Hidan tried to follow, "Kisame, will you _please_ remove him from me, yeah?"

"Fuck you, 'Same," Hidan snapped as Kisame grinningly yanked Hidan up by his shirt collar and promptly threw him in the pool, "I thought you were a _lifeguard_!" he yelled out, feeling betrayed as he broke the surface of the water with a shout.

"Just saving Deidara," the blue lifeguard shrugged with a smirk, "Dei, maybe you should go out with him –he's never been so set on anyone before."

"Why? So he has an excuse to fuck me in the elevator again? Thanks, but I'll pass, yeah," he snapped crossly, folding his arms and flicking his bangs away from his eyes.

"Oh, it can't have been that bad," Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"No, it was excellent," Deidara grumbled, " –But it's all he thinks about." Kisame gave him a sympathetic look, "Oh Sasuke!" The blonde was instantly at the raven's side, hugging him dramatically –which of course gave Naruto the impression that physical contact was now on the cards. So it was that a mutinous Sasuke being dramatically embraced by two tanned blondes was captured on camera by his ever-loving brother to show their mother later on. It lasted only a short moment, as both blonde were hurriedly shoved into the pool.

"…Your brother isn't really a people person, is he?" Kisame remarked and Itachi agreed wordlessly, "Want to go for a quickie in the changing rooms before I have to meet Shikamaru and Kankuro?"

"Hey, Kiba!" Naruto hollered, trying to drag Sasuke into the pool by his foot as the other boy passed by with Hinata, "Have you seen Neji and Gaara?"

"Not today," Kiba shrugged, "They're probably playing Risk in Gaara's room again."

Little did they know that at that point in time, both boys were indeed in Gaara's room, but doing something quite different.

Gaara allowed himself a single, loud moan as Neji thrust up into him deeply a final time to send him reeling over the edge of pleasure, causing him to release over the brunette's chest before collapsing forward onto him.

"I can't believe you were a virgin," was Gaara's first blunt statement as they lay there, Neji lifting the redhead's hips slightly so that he could slide out from inside him. Gaara shifted at the now-strange empty feeling inside of him. Neji smirked, kissing his neck and flipping them so that he was back on top. His eyes were slyly implying the message of a second round, and his hand slid down the redhead's pale chest, causing him to quiver in anticipation.

There was suddenly a sharp knock at the door.

"Ignore them," Gaara demanded, bringing Neji in for a hot kiss and thrusting his tongue into the brunette's mouth, indicating what he wanted Neji to be doing elsewhere. The knocks came again; more insistent this time, and Neji, with a small, annoyed look, got up and wrapped himself in a sheet, making sure to wipe his chest down as he did so. He yanked open the door as he finished securing the sheet around his waist.

"Yes?" he remarked in as annoyed tone as he possibly could, whilst implying 'you interrupted something'.

"…I was looking for my brother…" Temari remarked in confusion.

"He's here," Neji commented flatly, "…And unavailable." Gaara limped to his side; also wrapped in a sheet, and slid his arms around Neji's waist rather pointedly; kissing behind his ear. The brunette didn't even flinch; just remained in a deadlock with Temari.

"Gaara; would you mind explaining to me what's going on here?" she inquired in a dangerous tone.

"…I think you can probably work out the mechanics of it," Neji replied stiffly, in a voice that still continued to tell her to get lost so they could return to what they were previously doing.

" –What do you think you're doing?" Temari was in big sister mode now, hands on hips and glaring from her little brother to his rather obvious lover.

"I'll consider you at liberty to give me this lecture if Shikamaru _wasn't_ just in your room," Gaara responded smoothly; giving his sister an even stare. A rather ruffled Shikamaru appeared slouching in the doorway rather sheepishly running a hand through his hair, causing Temari to blush, "Don't think I don't know what you're really ordering when you call for room service these days…"

Neji, feeling as though this could end violently, steered the redhead away from the doorway and began to close the door as Temari looked mischievous.

"So Gaara? Who tops?" she hollered loud enough for practically the entire third floor to hear.

"Go away, Temari!" Gaara snarled as he was pushed up against the door and lips crushed against his.

"…Where were we?" Neji inquired huskily, a hand snaking beneath Gaara's sheet to circle at his puckered hole. The redhead shivered in anticipation.

* * *

It was getting late in the afternoon when Kisame finally met up with Kankuro and Shikamaru; Hidan tagging along; Kankuro who was lost in thought about how he had woken up several days in a row recently with a cute pink-haired girl snuggling up next to him.

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru was sighing heavily, head on the bar and eyes closed.

"What? Tired from so much fucking sex?" Hidan smirked teasingly, jabbing him in the side with an elbow. Shikamaru just raised his eyebrows in affirmation and yawned.

"It's all Kakashi's fault," he muttered, "He made me always take her room service; I'm not complaining…she's…"

" –Beautiful, intelligent and _my sister_," Kankuro reminded him dryly, causing Shikamaru to grin a little and look up at the bartender who was giving him a reproachful look, "But yeah –actually, Kakashi kept getting me to talk to Sakura and well…look how well that turned out for me." He grinned but then saw Kisame scowling in thought.

"Yo, don't bust a brain cell, 'Same," Hidan snorted.

" –Kakashi pushed Itachi in the pool the day I asked him out…" the lifeguard frowned, and then his eyes widened in realisation, "That bastard! He's been playing fucking games again!" There was silence again until all four men groaned dramatically, facepalming in unison.

"That's it; I'm fucking telling Iruka," Kankuro growled, "I don't care if it turned out good for me; Kakashi is going to fucking pay for interfering all the time; remember last summer with Konan and Pein?"

" –Don't forget Asuma and Kurenai…" Shikamaru sighed, "That was a sight I didn't ever need to see. Ever."

" –Suigetsu and Karin…"

" –Lee and that chick that was into bondage…"

" –That fucking blonde chick Ino and the creepy guy that always groped Kisame –hey, didn't he kind of look like Itachi…" Hidan's sentence was cut off as Kisame cuffed him over the back of the head.

"Fuck it, I'm telling Iruka on him tonight," Kankuro muttered, "Anyone else want to watch Kakashi dig himself out of this shit?"

Apparently everyone did. All four of the men plus Naruto, Itachi and all their respective friends –strangely minus Sasuke and Naruto (who would usually not skip out on mischief for the world); were lying in wait in the shrubs of the pool complex as later that night, Kakashi was dragged from the main building by his ear. Iruka was glaring up at the taller man with hands on his hips as a wife might scold a lazy husband.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Iruka snapped crossly. Kakashi of course tried for the innocent card first.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he defended mischievously.

"Cut the crap, Kakashi! I've had several employees complaining about your 'interfering'! You promised you'd behave this year!" the smaller man grumbled, "I can't take this! You're lucky I don't get dad to fire you!" And then the unthinkable happened. Kakashi leaned forwards and kissed the tanned skin of the smaller man's neck.

"…You'd miss the sex," he reminded him, in an unnecessarily loud voice, grinning at the small sounds of shock from the strangely lively shrubs, "And you can _all_ leave right now unless you want to see me demonstrate _why_ he'd miss it…" Iruka flushed instantly; the redness deepening when he saw people emerging grumpily from the plants and their hiding spots; their plan to get Kakashi into trouble foiled.

"I always wondered why he managed to keep his job," Shikamaru remarked.

"Oh, like you can talk," Temari snapped crossly, "Now, are you taking me to dinner or aren't you?" He just sighed as she looped her arm through his, and mumbled a soft, "_Yes Temari_."

"Dinner sounds like a good idea, right?" Hidan remarked, wrapping his arms around his favourite blonde and nuzzling his face into the soft blonde locks.

"Go away, yeah!" Deidara growled crossly.

"…Or we could always stay here and watch?" the elder man whispered huskily, grinding his hips against Deidara's backside seductively.

"Fine!" the blonde snapped, "_Dinner_. Just dinner!" Kisame and Itachi opted not join them; though Kiba and Hinata did. Gaara and Neji followed by unspoken agreement, walking shoulder to shoulder; fingertips brushing as opposed to the affectionate hand-holding display of some of the other loved-up summer couples; Kankuro and Sakura included. Kankuro and Temari both noticed their baby brother's stoic expression and the way he and Neji fitted together so nicely and smiled at each other.

"…Hey Gaara?" Kiba inquired curiously, "…Have you seen Sasuke and Naruto?" Neji and Gaara just exchanged smirks and shook their heads in unison.

The raven and the blonde were currently sitting in Sasuke's room watching a movie. Naruto was fidgeting restlessly and it was bothering Sasuke to no end. He knew the blonde well enough by now to know when there was something on his mind so he flicked off the TV. With nothing left to focus on, Naruto's eyes darted nervously around the room.

"Spit it out, idiot," Sasuke sighed as the blonde crossed his legs and looked at his feet.

"…What's it like being gay?" he inquired curiously, looking up at Sasuke with genuinely interested eyes.

"…Kind of like being straight, I guess…" he raised an eyebrow; a little unsure at the question. He wasn't, however, prepared for Naruto's next sentence.

"Can you show me?"

He'd been about to get up, and nearly tripped over his own feet, staring over the blonde, who was again looking at him with deep cerulean eyes; hoping to not get mocked. Sasuke just frowned in confusion. "It's summer vacation," Naruto offered as a sheepish explanation, "…I um, just wanted to see…" Before he could finish his sentence, however, Sasuke had crawled back onto the bed and pressed his lips against the other boy's.

After a few seconds had passed, he made to pull back, but Naruto quickly prevented this by grabbing him by the neck and dragging him back in to renew the kiss, pulling him on top of him at the same time.

Rational thought was far from Sasuke's mind as he kissed back with greater intensity, feeling a tongue prod tentatively at his lips and instantly pushing said tongue back in its owner's mouth to ravish it in return. Naruto moaned and writhed beneath him, running his hands down Sasuke's back and pushing the shirt up; a hint that he wanted it off, and _now_. Sasuke complied quickly, but then pulled back as he looked down on his friend.

"What do you want…" he frowned as he panted; confused.

"…Show me what it's like…" Naruto repeated, and to make himself more obvious, he parted his legs, causing Sasuke to automatically settle between them. The raven's eyes widened in surprise, but Naruto just pulled off his own shirt and brought Sasuke down for another kiss.

There was knocking at the door.

"Sasuke, I know you're in there –" In a flash, Sasuke was at the door, wrenching it open with an ominous glare.

"Fuck off Itachi, I'm getting laid tonight," he snapped aggressively, slamming the door in his brother's face triumphantly and locking it with a click.

" –The motherfucker just locked me out," came Itachi's complaint, followed by a chuckle and something muffled from who Sasuke suspected was Kisame. It took only moments for Sasuke to be back at the bed, where Naruto had discarded his remaining clothing; leaving him sitting there on the bed completely naked. He dragged Sasuke in for a kiss again and their tongues battled fiercely for dominance as Sasuke wrapped a hand around Naruto's member and began pumping it and running his thumb across the slit to get the other boy excited. He could feel himself growing hard with anticipation as Naruto began panting.

* * *

Naruto woke to sunlight streaming in on his face through a curtain that he and Sasuke had forgotten to shut the night before.

Sasuke.

He blinked a little and examined the pale arm that was wrapped around his chest, thinking back to the events of the previous night. He remembered pain; quite a lot of pain; but so much pleasure –Sasuke had been on top of him, pushing his legs up onto his shoulders as he pressed his length inside him…Naruto shifted uncomfortably at the memory and discovered a twinge of pain running up his spine. Sasuke's cock had felt so…_hot_ and thick inside him…and when he was thrusting –whatever he had been hitting inside him had caused him to have probably the best orgasm of his life. Even having fingers up there hadn't been so bad; it had actually felt really good, now that he thought about it –and Sasuke's face moaning in pleasure as he gave himself over to ecstasy and pounded him _hard_. Everything had been a blur; a flurry of limbs and sensations; Sasuke's lips upon his neck, chest and lips; panting breaths against his skin; Sasuke's hand on his cock; Sasuke's cock inside him…something warm filling him up inside…

God…was it wrong of him to think that Sasuke had been incredibly hot? Sweating and flushed…he had been some kind of sex god –those dashing onyx eyes and raven bangs hanging handsomely in his face…and the soft way that he kissed him on the lips as he pulled out…

Naruto smiled to himself, looking over his shoulder at the peacefully sleeping, _smiling_ bastard, before snuggling up against the warm chest. It had been a fantastic holiday, he admitted to himself. There had been a lot of things he didn't expect; but a lot that he was glad of. Even his parents weren't too bad. Good times. That was maybe what summer was all about.

And when summer was over; it would all be just a memory again. A very good memory.

* * *

Summer loving. Had a blast.

Summer loving. It happened so fast.

Some met a girl.

And some met a boy.

It was really a summer to remember.

* * *

**Review...or something? Sequels are:  
1. SasuNaru, HidaDei, KisaIta**

**2. ShikaTem, NejiGaa**

**They'll be being re-uploaded so if you want to read them; just keep an eye on my profile! Will be titled "Those Autumn Days". Much love**

xx K


End file.
